


Let's not make it complicated!

by Sakura_Schiffer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Ангелы, Боги / Божественные сущности, Глобальные катастрофы, Любовь/Ненависть, Нездоровые отношения, Нефилимы, ОЖП - Freeform, От врагов к возлюбленным, Отклонения от канона, Отрицательный протагонист, Псевдо-инцест, США, ангст, антигерои, драма, дружба, ксенофилия, мистика, насилие, нецензурная лексика, от друзей к возлюбленным, охотники на нечисть, первый раз, повествование от первого лица, психология, разница в возрасте, сложные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Schiffer/pseuds/Sakura_Schiffer
Summary: Одна случайная встреча перевернула мир Люси с ног на голову. Да и не только её мир, собственно. А ещё и  парочки охотников! Так что прощай, спокойная жизнь... Встречай, охота!
Relationships: Дин Винчестер/ОЖП - Relationship, Люцифер/ОЖП
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1: Accidents are not accidental!

**Author's Note:**

> Где ещё я публикую эту работу: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8324507

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Завязка истории и знакомство с историей Люси. Возвращение Дина из Ада

**Глава 1: Accidents are not accidental!**

***

Раздел I

Обычная комната со старыми светлыми обоями, которые из-за времени выцвели. Простая мебель, в виде массивного стола, комода для вещей, небольшого книжного шкафа, а также кровати. Стены в комнате были обклеены всякими плакатами, что предавало какой-то яркости помещению. На подоконнике сидела девушка, на вид лет двадцати. Её светлые, блондинистые, длинные, волосы были завязаны в не аккуратный пучок. Взгляд у неё был уставшим и выражал некое раздражение. На блондинке была лишь большая бесформенная футболка, а также джинсовые шорты. В руках она вертела мобильник, иногда посматривая на время.

Уже который день, как из ведра, лил дождь. Виной всему — отсутствие настроения у этой юной особы.

Девушка прикрыла глаза и, задумавшись, попыталась понять, когда же она успела докатиться до такой жизни: бесконечная охота и куча всяких проблем…

Каких-то несколько лет назад было всё иначе: дом, семья, друзья, нормальная жизнь… Но увы — всё покатилось к чертям!

***

__**2005 год. 15 ноября.**  
Оставаясь невидимой для живых, по больнице шла девушка.

_Её имя — Люси, и она нефилим. Да полу-ангел полу-человек. Люси, несмотря на то, кем являлась, жила на Небесах, и ангелы даже слова не могли сказать по этому поводу. Ведь она была дочерью архангела Михаила, злить которого никто не решался. Поэтому ангелам и приходилось мириться с тем, что нефилим обладала характером, далёким от понятия «ангельский». Вот, собственно, после крупной ссоры с Михаилом она и отправилась на Землю в надежде выпустить пар и немного развеяться._

_Блуждая по бесчисленным коридорам медицинского учреждения, она встретила какого-то мужчину, который отчаянно хватался за жизнь, борясь со смертью. Для девушки это показалось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, и она заинтересовалась этим незнакомцем._

_— Эй, ты кто? — аккуратно спросила она._

_— Ты ещё кто такая? — фыркнул в ответ мужчина._

_— Я первая спросила, — попыталась настоять девушка на своём._

_— Дин Винчестер. Твоя очередь, — без энтузиазма представился мужчина и продолжил наблюдать за работой врачей._

_— Люси. Просто Люси, — улыбнувшись уголками губ, молвила она._

_— Ты тоже застряла? Хотя, по твоей одежде и не скажешь, что ты из больницы, — сделал выводы Дин, но потом с излишней подозрительностью и осторожностью уточнил: — Что ты такое?_

_— Я… Я нефилим. И нет, я не застряла. Просто не хочу, чтобы меня видели люди. Живые люди, — пояснила она._

_— Нефилим? Впервые слышу, — Винчестер заинтересовался данной особой._

_— Я наполовину ангел, а наполовину человек. Таких, как я, называют нефилимами, — ответила она и расправила крылья. Души были способны видеть истинный лик ангела или же их крылья._

_— Слушай, ты не могла бы мне помочь, если ты полу-ангел… — начал Дин, чувствуя, что всё тело стало опять невыносимо болеть._

_Каждая клеточка изнывала от боли. Схватившись за те места, где виднелись ранения, Винчестер стал падать на пол._

_Люси подбежала к мужчине и попыталась помочь ему. Откуда в ней появилось подобное желание, она не знала, но помочь хотела. Вдруг она заметила демона, который завладел телом жнеца._

_Азазель пришёл, чтобы вытянуть с того света охотника. Ведь всё по честному: Джон Винчестер продал душу ради жизни своего сына, и теперь Дин был спасён._

_Эта встреча как для Люси, так и для самих Винчестеров стала роковой. Ведь интерес девушки только возрос, когда она увидела желтоглазого. Ей стало любопытно, почему высший демон, один из князей Ада, коим и являлся Азазель, спасает человека._

_Возможно, если бы она не пришла в эту больницу, её судьба не переплелась бы с судьбами Винчестеров._

__

***

Последующие несколько дней она продолжила проводить в лечебном учреждении, где ранее познакомилась с охотником.

Дождавшись, когда Сэм оставит старшего брата одного, девушка телепортировалась в палату к охотнику.

Сказать, что это её неожиданное появление напугало его, не сказать ничего. Однако Люси просто мило улыбнулась, а Дин, смотря на неё, пытался понять: сон это или реальность.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она.

— Какого чёрта?! — нахмурившись, выдал Дин.

— Эм, а может скажешь мне хотя бы «привет»? — хмыкнула нефилим.

— Так ты мне не причудилась тогда, — уточнил он.

— Нет, я вполне реальна… Может скажешь, с какого перепугу Азазель тебя вытянул, буквально, с того света? — она приподняла бровь и сложила руки на груди.

— Отец продал душу и кольт, чтобы я вернулся, — холодно ответил мужчина и отвёл взгляд.

— Ого, кольт? Да ну… А у вас забавно тут, — как бы невзначай пробормотала дочь Михаила.

— В каком смысле, забавно?! — разозлился охотник.

— Эм… Просто я имею ввиду то, что я ещё ничего подобного не встречала и вообще не слышала о таком… Я могу как-то помочь? — неожиданно предложила Люси, подумав, кто же это её за язык потянул.

— Помочь… Было бы неплохо. Мне и моему брату помощь не помешает. Мы хотим убить Азазеля, — Винчестер почему-то инстинктивно доверился стоящей перед ним девушке. От неё будто исходили свет и тепло, и ей хотелось верить. Она и вправду создавала впечатление истинного ангела.

— Тогда я в деле! — молвила она, расцветая в улыбке.

— Почему ты хочешь помочь нам? — решая всё же не терять бдительность, даже в общении с ней, поинтересовался Дин.

— Меня достали Небеса и Михаил… Для меня это возможность отдохнуть и что-то изменить, — ответила Люси, направляясь к Винчестеру.

Коснувшись двумя пальцами его лба, она исцелила все его ранения.

— Что это было? — немного растерялся Дин.

— Я излечила тебя. Ты как новенький! — пожав плечами, объяснила девушка.

В этот самый момент в палату вернулся Сэм. С двумя стаканами кофе в руках, он замер и удивлённо воззрился на Люси и Дина.

— Чувак, серьезно? — Дин вздохнул, догадавшись, что пришло на ум брату. 

— Сэм, это не то, о чём ты подумал. Она не очередная моя девушка. Это Люси и она теперь работает с нами, — пояснил он.

— А в чём разница? — отозвался Сэм, однако из вежливости поинтересовался: — Ты тоже охотница?

— Нет, но теперь да. Я очень хорошо знаю, какой мир на самом деле. Вообще, не совсем человек, а нефилим, — Люси решила сразу признаться, кем являлась на самом деле.

Не хотела она начинать общение с тайн или секретов.

— То есть, ты ребенок ангела и человека. А разве такое возможно?

Сэм немного растерялся. Он читал в книгах из библиотеки Бобби о нефилимах, но никогда не думал, что последние существуют.

— Разумеется, мы есть! Я тому живое доказательство! Крылья показать или перья пересчитаете? — съязвила она, а затем по-доброму усмехнулась.

— Что ты, конечно, нет… — стараясь сгладить ситуацию, молвил тактичный Сэм. — Я верю тебе, — добавил он, не желая обижать нефилима. — Тогда, будем знакомы?

— Естественно.

С этого самого дня начались их совместные приключения. Поначалу, девушка хотела лишь развеяться и помочь братьям с князем Ада. Но… Вышло не совсем так, как планировалось. Сначала Азазель, потом врата Ада, Лилит и ещё куча всяких проблем свалилось им на головы…

***

Спустившись с подоконника, девушка направилась на первый этаж дома, в котором сейчас находилась.

Здесь она была сейчас одна: Дин умер несколько месяцев назад, Сэм уехал на поиски Лилит и при этом ещё и с демоном связался, однако Бобби должен был скоро вернуться домой. Собственно, у него-то она и поселилась.

Почему она не охотилась с Сэмом? Да так, она просто на дух демонов не переносила, а младший Винчестер ещё и роман с одним из них крутил. От этого она чувствовала себя очень одинокой, поэтому и решилась побыть нахлебницей у Бобби, помогая ему на охоте и по дому.

Двери открылись, и в помещение вошёл мокрый до нитки Сингер. Охотник занёс на кухню сумки с продуктами и стал их разбирать.

Люси также телепортировалась туда, желая помочь Роберту с покупками.

— Балбеска, скажи, тебе погоду портить ещё не надоело? — поинтересовался он у нефилима.

— Прости, прости. Я это не контролирую. Мне фигово и погоде тоже из-за меня… — пролепетала она, но под раздражённым взглядом охотника добавила: — Но я попытаюсь с этим что-то сделать.

Увидев пирог, она заулыбалась и по щелчку пальцев отправила чайник на плиту.

— Надеюсь… А то эти дожди уже в печёнках сидят, — проворчал он, спросив: — Не хочешь вернуться к Сэму? У вас была неплохая команда.

— Я не фанат демонов, а Сэм тусуется с одной из них, — фыркнула она.

Роберт лишь вздохнул и, сказав своё фирменное «балбесы», ушёл с кухни.

Просидев два часа в одиночестве, девушка поняла, что сильно заскучала. Хотя она и не жалела, что провела время именно так — гонять чаи было её любимым занятием.

Из размышлений её вывел звонок в дверь. Переместившись, она отворила её и увидела Дина.

— Привет, Люси, — ухмыльнувшись, произнёс он.

— Дин, ты жив! — воскликнула она, пытаясь обработать информацию у себя в голове.

— Эй, кто там? Заходите либо в дом, либо выметайтесь! Не морозьте помещение! — послышался голос старика Сингера.

Люси впустила Дина внутрь, а сама закрыла двери. Тот, в свою очередь, был малость удивлён тем, что ему не устроили тест на личность, и поэтому решил спросить:

— Почему ты не проверишь меня? Вдруг я монстр какой-то?

— Я нефилим, балбес, и вижу тебя насквозь. Ты человек, — заявила девушка, и они зашли в гостиную.

— Привет, Бобби, — Дин усмехнулся, здороваясь с охотником.

— Ты жив? — произнёс Роберт, не веря в происходящее.

Поэтому уже через минуту Винчестера облили святой водой, обсыпали солью и порезали руку серебряным ножом.

Нефилим лишь наблюдала за действиями Бобби, не смея вмешиваться. Да и не хотелось ей этого делать.

— Ребята, вы всё? Дин, как ты вернулся? Или Сэм продал душу? — засыпала его вопросами девушка.

— Самому бы хотелось знать. Но тот, кто меня вытянул из Ада, оставил мне вот это на память, — Винчестер снял кожанку и закатил рукав футболки, показывая отпечаток ладони на плече.

Дочь Михаила встала с дивана и направилась к Дину. Она положила ладонь ему на плечо, туда, где виднелась метка. Тот наблюдал за ней с неким изумлением, не понимая, что она творила.

— Печать оставил ангел. Тебя спасли Небеса, — объяснила она, отходя от мужчины, который неотрывно следил за ней взором чем и заставлял смущаться.

— Ангел? И с какого перепуга он только через четыре месяца меня вытянул? — Дина ситуация немного настораживала и злила, ведь слишком много стало секретов.

— Я не знаю, Дин, ибо уже практически три года живу на Земле. Понятия не имею, почему моим родственникам захотелось тебя спасти, — призналась она, возвращаясь обратно на диван.

— Ладно, а Сэм где? — спросил старший Винчестер.

— Чёрт его знает. Я не слежу за ним. Он ушёл вместе с Руби, а я осталась здесь. В отличие от Сэма, я с черноглазыми не вожусь, — хмыкнула Люси.

— Ладно, балбесы. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Для начала найдём Сэма, а после уже будем думать, кто вытянул тебя из преисподней, — подвёл итоги старик Сингер.

И никто с ним спорить не стал. Также никто из них и не догадывался, что была сорвана первая из шестидесяти шести печатей. Этому миру осталось совсем немного…


	2. Глава 2: Angel name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дин и Люси едут к Сэму. После чего они решают выяснить, кто вытянул Дина из Ада, а потому едут к медиуму Памеле. Узнав кто вытянул Дина из пекла, они вызывают Кастиэля и узнают от него, что первая печать была взломана

**Глава 2: Angel name**

***

**_Lucy_ **

Когда Дин нашёл по GPS Сэма, то мы, не теряя времени, отправились за ним. В данный момент мы ехали на машине Бобби в город, где находился Сэм. Дин переживал за свою машину и очень надеялся, что его брат не лез к музыке или, что не дай Бог, пускал в Детку собак.

Единственный вопрос, который нас сейчас мучил, так это, кто вернул Дина. Да, понятно, что ангел, но, а конкретно? Если бы у меня была связь с Раем, я бы об этом уже знала, но увы после моего ухода она исчезла. Просто меня больше там не ждут, скорее всего.

Небеса считали нефилимов чем-то гадким и позорным. Скверной. Нефилимов всегда убивали ангелы. И дело, наверное, даже не в нашем происхождении, а в силе, которую всегда боялись.

Я вздохнула и надела наушники, в которых заиграла одна из моих любимых песен. Настроение вмиг поднялось.

После моего ухода из Рая я открыла для себя много нового. И больше всего мне на Земле нравится музыка и право выбора. Нет диктатуры, где ты лишь пешка исполняющая приказ. Я люблю этот мир! Возможно, это одна из причин, почему я решила остаться на Земле… Ведь этих причин… Их много. Несмотря на то, что моя жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, я ни о чём не жалею. Я нашла друзей, вкусила жизнь земную.

Совсем скоро мы приехали к нужному мотелю, куда я и направилась вместе с Дином. Поколдовав с девушкой на ресепшне, я вместе с охотниками поднялась в нужный номер.

Постучав в двери, нам открыла девушка-брюнетка. Демон. Может люди и не увидели бы его, но я разглядела. Эти чёрные, как сама тьма, глаза и этот противный запах серы, от которого выворачивало наизнанку.

Демон не очень обрадовалась мне, хотя и охотникам тоже. Но к чёрту её — Руби. Мы просто зашли в помещение, отпихнув её. Вернее, это сделала я.

— Ребята? Дин, ты жив, — к нам вышел Сэм. Да, он явно не очень ожидал нас увидеть. Особенно меня и Дина. Почему? Потому что старший Винчестер был мёртв, а я… я просто черноглазых не любила.

— Привет, Сэмми, — усмехнулся Дин.

Сэм хотел устроить брату проверку, но я остановила его, сказав:

— Дин — это Дин. Он человек, не трать на него соль и святую воду, — усмехнулась и прошла в глубь номера, оставляя охотников наедине.

Ко мне решила подойти Руби. И что ей от меня нужно? Мы с ней лишь пару раз пересекались и то никогда не общались. Впрочем, ей нет дела до меня, а мне нет дела до неё.

— Так ты ангел, которая на побегушках у Винчестеров, — хмыкнула черноглазая. Что? Эта девица в своём уме?

— Я у них не на побегушках. Не ровняй меня к себе, — шикнула и добавила: — Не знаю, что в тебе нашёл Сэм, но знаю, что он забыл, что демонам верить нельзя. Поэтому ни я, ни Дин тебе и не верим. Так что не обижайся, если я захочу тебя убить, — молвила я с милой улыбкой.

Наверное, со стороны это выглядит жутковато, но иначе я с черноглазыми не общаюсь.

— Вы, пернатые, забываете, что демоны ведь когда-то тоже были людьми, — вздохнула она с лёгкой усмешкой.

— Да, людьми вы когда-то были, но потом перестали, когда перешли черту в Аду. Но я не осуждаю, ибо когда есть шанс избежать боли и пыток, ты схватишься за него, — ответила я на её слова.

Тем временем, охотники обменялись любезностями, и Дин позвал меня, чтобы поговорить. Руби, разумеется, обиделась, что её никто не позвал поболтать. Но увы, болтали лишь я с братьями.

По ходу разговора мы решили съездить к одной женщине — ясновидящей. Нет, она не шарлатанка, она, действительно, обладает даром. Думаю, с помощью Памелы, а именно так зовут ту ясновидящую, мы сможем узнать, кто вытянул Дина из преисподней.

Что будем делать, когда узнаем, кто это? Поймаем и допросим. Надеюсь, что можно будет узнать хоть что-то важное от того, кто спас Дина. Хотя с другой стороны, ему могли лишь отдать приказ и ничего не объяснять.

Так как время было позднее, мы взяли два номера. Я всегда предпочитала и предпочитаю жить отдельно от охотников. Просто мне не очень нравится то, что практически под боком ещё два человека. Да и личное пространство… У меня, наверное, найдётся очень много причин, чтобы побыть одной.

На данный момент я находилась именно в своём номере и первое, что решила сделать, это осмотреть помещение.

Выглядел он так себе, хотя бывают и хуже. Мебель была старой, но, покрайней мере, она ещё не разваливалась. В нём находилось три комнаты: кухня, ванная и гостинная по совместительству, плюс спальня. Осмотрев помещение, я по щелчку пальцев создала коробку пиццы на столе, а также бутылку холодной колы.

«Что же, для начала ужин, а после душ и на боковую». — Я усмехнулась своим планам, а потом стала их воплощать в жизнь.

Завтра Дин, наверняка, будет ругаться из-за музыки в Импале. Кажется, всё возвращается на круги своя. Вновь мы трое будем охотиться, снова жизнь вернётся в привычную колею — это не может не радовать!

После ужина я хотела отправиться в душ, но мои планы нарушились стуком в двери. Я решила узнать, кто это, и зачем он пришёл ко мне. На пороге стоял ухмыляющийся Дин. Конечно, я его впустила.

— Привет, я ведь тебе не помешаю? — поинтересовался он у меня. Сделала задумчивый вид, после чего сказала:

— Нет. Что-то случилось? — спросила, проходя на кухню.

— Абсолютно ничего. Просто захотелось хотя бы с кем-то поговорить, — усмехнулся Винчестер-старший.

— А Сэм? — поинтересовалась я.

— Сэм сейчас с Руби, — ответил Дин.

— Ну ладно, и о чём будем болтать? — снова задала вопрос.

— Не знаю. Может сыграем в дурака на правда или действие, — предложил он, и я одобрительно кивнула.

За эти три года я научилась играть в азартные игры и даже могу теперь обыграть опытных игроков. В общем, что Дин профи, что я играть могу практически, как и он. Но в азартных играх, как правило, важна удача! И кому из нас она сегодня улыбнётся… посмотрим.

***

Проснувшись утром, я с превеликим трудом подняла свою тушку с постели. Да уж, походу вчера с виски мы с Дином перебрали. Рядом со мной лежал именно он и видел ещё десятый сон.

Направилась в душ, чтобы привести и мысли, и себя в порядок. Зайдя в ванную, закрыла дверь и стала раздеваться. Повесив свою одежду на крючок, направилась в душевую кабинку.

Когда вернусь обратно в номер, Винчестер уже проснулся и сходил за кофе, так как кофейный автомат стоял в мотеле. Охотник протянул мне стаканчик с кофе и сказал:

— Вижу, ты уже готова. Мы через час выезжаем.

— Угу, — кивнула я, дополнив: — спасибо за кофе. Через час в холле встретимся? — спросила, и Винчестер кивнул в знак согласия.

Спустя час мы встретились, после чего и отправились на Импале к Памеле. Машину Бобби я вернула с помощью щелчка пальцев. Проходящий мимо стоянки парень, явно офигел, увидев, как транспортное средство просто исчезло.

Потратив полдня в дороге, под вечер мы наконец-то приехали к ясновидящей. Сейчас мы стояли у её дома. Дин позвонил в звонок, и нам открыли двери.

Перед нашей компанией предстала женщина лет двадцати пяти. У неё были тёмные волосы и зелёные глаза. Одета она в обычную футболку и тёмные джинсы в обтяжку. На ногах у неё красовались балетки. Она мне показалась довольно-таки интересным человеком. Души у медиумов всегда были не такими, как у простых людей. Имелось в них что-то особое.

— Чем могу помочь? — усмехнувшись, спросила Памела.

— Вы медиум, верно ведь? Нам нужна ваша помощь, — ответил Сэм на её вопрос.

— Допустим, да. Итак, для начала назовите свои имена, — потребовала у нас женщина.

— Я — Дин Винчестер, это мой брат — Сэм, а это подруга — Люси, — представил нас охотник. Нас оценивающе осмотрели и пустили в дом.

— Винчестеры, значит. И чем же я могу помочь вам?

— Нам нужно захватить ангела, что спас Дина из Ада, — объяснила я.

— Я могу лишь связаться с ним, но не более, — ответила она.

— Этого будет достаточно, — согласилась, радуясь хоть такой, пускай и небольшой, услуге.

Итак, в ближайший час мы провели ритуал. И сейчас благодаря Памеле я могла увидеть того, кто вытащил их пекла Дина. Разумеется, на это у меня оказалось меньше пары секунд, ведь в противном случае, я могла убить медиума. Но, на наше счастье, всё прошло удачно.

Братья уставились на нас с интересом, ожидая ответа.

— Это ангел — Кастиэль, — призналась я.

Да я слышала о нём однажды. Ему вроде доверили какую-то семью оберегать. Хм-м-м, может эта семья и есть Винчестеры? Нужно будет это выяснить.

— Ты тоже владеешь даром? — спросила Барнс.

— Можно и так сказать, — я решила уйти от ответа.

Мы покинули Памелу, после чего стали решать, что делать. В конце концов, мы сошлись на том, чтобы поехать за город, подготовить ловушку для Кастиэля и вызвать его, потому что сейчас мы хоть располагаем какой-то информацией. Хорошо, что это обычный ангел, а не серафим. С тем было бы куда больше проблем.

Дин остановил машину около старого амбара, после чего мы вышли из неё. В моих руках появился кувшин со святым елеем. Винчестеры, тем временем, достали из багажника баллончики с краской, чтобы начертить знаки, подавляющие силу ангела.

Пока братья начинали изрисовывать амбар в енохианских символах, я подготовила ловушку для Кастиэля.

У меня, как и у Дина с Сэмом, возникло много вопросов к нему. Поэтому, когда все приготовления были завершены, Дин вызвал ангела.

Вдруг, погода стала сходить с ума, и на безоблачном небе появились тучи, загремел гром. Далее хлынул ливень. И когда в ловушке появился Кастиэль, Дин кинул на пол зажигалку, создавая круг из святого огня.

— Здравствуй, Дин, Сэм, Люси, — поприветствовал нас ангел.

— Это ты меня с Ада вытащил? — перешёл сразу к делу старший Винчестер.

— Да, сотворил это я, — подтвердил он.

Я сделала шаг вперёд и спросила:

— Кто и зачем тебе отдал приказ?

— Распоряжение получил я от архангела Михаила, — наивно ответил Кастиэль, явно не зная, что такое ложь. Любопытно, зачем отцу спасать Дина? И главный вопрос, почему только сейчас — спустя четыре месяца?

— Для чего? — озвучила я вопрос вслух.

— Праведник, проливший кровь в преисподней, — ответил он, а я просто стояла и пыталась переварить полученную информацию. Первая печать была сорвана. Но вот в отличие от меня, Винчестеры даже не догадывались, что происходит.

— И что это значит? — всё же спросил Дин, и я ответила на этот вопрос одновременно с Кастиэлем:

— Первая из шестидесяти шести печатей, что удерживают клетку Люцифера закрытой, взломана.

— Стоп, что? Клетка Люцифера? — братья пребывали в шоке и пытались осмыслить услышанное.

— Если не помешать демонам со взломом печатей, начнётся Апокалипсис, — объяснила я и обратилась к ангелу: — Ты просто здесь для того, чтобы ответить нам на вопросы?

— Верно, — подтвердил Кастиэль.

Совсем скоро мы выпустили Каса и ушли. Информация о печатях просто выбила нас из колеи. Если я не ошибаюсь, Дин взломал первую печать, а Сэм должен будет взломать последнюю… Дела пока ещё не дрянь, но скоро могут стать таковыми.


	3. Глава 3: Riot witnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люси, Дин и Сэм возвращаются в Су-Фолс, по дороге туда они натыкаются на заправку где орудовали по их мнению демоны. Вернувшись к Бобби они узнают о том, что кто-то убивает охотников. Как они выяснили это была взломана очередная печать. Бунт очиведцев

**Глава 3: Riot witnesses**

_Боже, ты здесь? Это я, Дин Винчестер…_

***

В этом году сентябрь выдался жарким. Выйдя на улицу из номера, я сильно пожалела об этом, ведь там царил сущий Ад! После вчерашнего дождя было душно и жарко. Единственное желание, которое у меня возникало, так это вернуться обратно в номер и пить холодные напитки.

Устало вздохнув, я сняла с себя рубашку и направилась в номер напротив. Я стала стучать в двери, но меня явно игнорировали. Конечно, меня это злило, потому что стоять, по сути, в парилке сомнительное удовольствие.

Моё терпение было ограничено, поэтому, переместившись к охотникам, я материализовала в руке громкоговоритель и прокричала:

— Доброе утро, Америка! — на моём лице появилась злорадная ухмылка, так как, бедные Дин и Сэм от испугу подпрыгнули и направили на меня оружие.

Нет, ну, а что, сами виноваты. Я стучала в двери. Нет не так, я грюкала в двери от всей души так, чтобы и мёртвый проснулся. Но, как оказалось, будить Винчестеров лучше всего из громкоговорителя или включив рок на всю громкость.

— Какого чёрта, Люси? — ругнулся Дин и убрал оружие, как и его брат.

— Сами виноваты. Оглохли, что ли? — фыркнула я, потому что не любила стоять под палящим солнцем.

— Сколько времени вообще? — поинтересовался Сэм и потянулся.

— Полдесятого, — ответила я и направилась на кухню за чем-нибудь холодненьким. Хотя, что может быть холодненького у двух охотников, у одного из которых, создаётся впечатление, что вместо крови алкоголь по венам течёт. Конечно же выпивка! Я не люблю с утра напиваться, но… Пофиг, — На улице настоящее пекло, поэтому, чем меня порадуете? Я намекаю на то, что льётся, — мило улыбаясь поинтересовалась у друзей.

— Пиво, — ответил Дин и стал осматривать меня с ног до головы. Блять, одела короткие шорты, так что, это повод пялиться?

— Не смотри так, — шикнула.

Иногда Дин меня бесит тем, что, как только я одену что-то открытое, он начинает прожигать меня своим похотливым взглядом. Увы, но сейчас мне придётся мириться с этим фактом, ибо переодеваться в джинсы я не хочу. Я же попросту сварюсь в них.

Я вернулась обратно в гостиную, где был Сэм. Младший охотник собирал вещи, оставив лишь комплект одежды, в которую он переоденется после душа. Я же направилась к выходу и сказала:

— Я в магазин, надеюсь, вы не слиняете без меня.

Сказав это, я скрылась за дверью. Да! Да улице ничего не изменилось. Ужасная жара так и продолжила господствовать. И у меня возникало желание щёлкнуть пальцами и заставить пойти дождь. Но я обещала братьям, что с погодой не буду баловаться. И кто меня за язык потянул?

Матеря всё, на чём свет стоит, я шла в ближайший магазин. И да это будет надолго. Кое-кто, давайте не будем тыкать пальцами, ладно я, залипну под кандёром, или же возле холодильника. Зайдя внутрь, я быстро пробежалась по помещению взглядом, ища желанный кондиционер.

В самом супермаркете находились кассир и ещё несколько человек: мать с ребенком и парочка подростков, решившая прогулять школу. Взяв тележку, я стала кататься мимо рядов. Наверное, со стороны я выглядела, как дура, но… Мне было всё равно. Главное, не врезаться.

Разъезжая по рядам, я искала полуфабрикаты. Что-то наподобие заварной лапши или же пюре. Совсем скоро у меня в тележке появились два дошика, замороженная пицца, пирог, а также несколько пакетиков с кофе. Смотря на всё это «разнообразие» продуктов в тележке, у меня возникало чувство, что я что-то ещё забыла. Поэтому вновь отправилась колесить между прилавками. И да, вспомнила, что забыла положить — пиво и мороженое.

Приехав на тележке к кассе, я стала всё это выкладывать на ленту. Женщина, разумеется, скептически на меня посмотрела и спросила:

— Двадцать один есть?

Хотя на самом деле ей было как-то пофиг. Но правила…

— Ага, есть, конечно. Мне двадцать шесть, — фыркнула я, и в кармане возник паспорт. Липовый, да, потому что официально такого человека, как я, не существует.

Уже через пару минут я вернусь в мотель, решив сразу переместиться к братьям. Оба Винчестера, как я поняла, меня уже заждались.

— Нельзя тебя отправлять одну за едой. Ждать два часа приходится, — фыркнул Дин.

— Ну, подожди два часа, — я пожала плечами, мол «а мне-то что» и добавила: — Я пирог купила, — о., да, старший-Винчестер обожал эту выпечку.

— Так куда мы сейчас? — поинтересовалась я, дополнив: — У нас тут запущен процесс начала Апокалипсиса, и лучше оставить его до его же начала.

— Поедем к Бобби и решим всё на месте, — предложил Сэм, и ни я, ни Дин не стали спорить.

Поэтому, после завтрака, а, вернее, обеда, мы отправились в Су-Фолс.

***

Пока ехали к месту назначения, Дин включил «Nickel back — Photogeaph». Эта песня так и навевала воспоминаниями, заставляла ностальгировать.

Я прикрыла глаза и стала подпевать. Чуть позже Дин присоединился к этому увлекательному занятию.

Интересно, как там сейчас на Небесах? Наверное, ангелы ищут способ остановить Конц Света. Быть может, они нам даже помогут разобраться с демонами?

Далее погрузилась в воспоминания. Какая-то часть меня хотела вернуться обратно в Рай, а другая твердила, что мне лучше остаться на Земле, ведь не факт, что меня там вообще ждут. Хотя, думаю, _он_ был бы рад, если бы я вернулась…

***

_**Heaven. Saturday August 28, 1988.** _

_**Author** _

_Маленькая Люси гуляла в саду Рая её матери — Аманды. Жизнь её была практически такой же, как и у других детей с Земли. Правда, с большими отличиями. От мельчайших деталей до чего-то идущего вовсе наперекор земным правилам._

_Девочка мило улыбнулась, когда ей на нос села бабочка. Ей очень нравился этот сад. Как ей рассказала Аманда, ещё когда та была ребёнком, то тоже гуляла здесь, разве, только на Земле. В этот красивом месте насчитывалось много укромных уголков, которые были точь-в-точь, как из детства Аманды — от отдалённой части сада, в которой можно проводить чаепития в окружении цветов, до домика на дереве возле дома._

_Люси вовсе не страдала от того, что не могла общаться со сверстниками, ведь у неё была просто отличная возможность общаться с ангелами или иногда бродить по чужим Раям. За последнее её ругали, так как это было запрещено правилами Эдема. По мнению самой нефелима там было слишком много запретов: то нельзя, это нельзя. А что тогда вообще можно?_

_— Привет, мой ангелочек, — Михаил подошёл к дочке и взял её на руки._

_— Привет, папа, — нежно улыбнулась в ответ девочка._

_Михаила она видела хотя и часто, но из-за того, что у него было много работы, архистратиг не всегда находил время на любимую дочь. Но сегодня был тот день когда, Михаил отложил все дела в дальний ящик, чтобы провести время только с ней. У Люси был день рождения._

_— Итак, сегодня праздник у тебя. И сколько же моей принцессе лет исполняется? — поинтересовался он у нефилима._

_— Шесть! — с усмешкой сказала она._

_— Какая ты уже взрослая, — архангел вместе дочкой направился в дом, где Аманда уже закончила торт для Люси._

_Это время было одним из лучших в жизни Люси. Никаких проблем не возникало, а рядом с ней находились те, кто был ей дорог. Ей не следовало ни о чём переживать — вся жизнь походила на сказку или сон._

_Несмотря на всё, некоторые ангелы не очень радовались тому, что на Небесах живёт нефилим. Они, по большей части, видели в ней оружие, зная, что скоро настанет день финальной битвы. Если для людей двадцать лет это много, то для ангелов — сущий пустяк. Для них двадцать лет это, практически, тоже самое, что для людей две недели. Но другие крылатые относились к Люси, как младшей сестрёнке, и стремились научить её всему, что сами знали._

_Но кто бы знал, что кого-то в будущем она сбежит на Землю и вряд ли захочет возвращаться обратно…_

***

Пока мы ехали, я и не заметила, как заснула. Мне такой хороший сон снился, а этот Дин разбудил меня!

Мы приехали на какую-то заправку. Сэм ушёл в магазин, а Дин пожелал заправить бензином Импалу. Я вышла из машины и направилась на поиски Сэма.

— Сколько времени, Дин? — поинтересовалась, проходя мимо приятеля.

— Часов шесть, — ответил он, прежде, чем отправиться к персоналу заправки.

Я пошла в магазин, где должен был находиться Сэм. Но увы, там я его не застала, поэтому пришлось его искать.

Он оказался в подсобке. Склонившись над чьим-то окровавленным телом, он его недоумевающе изучал.

— Сэм, что… Здесь случилось? — с запинкой спросила я, смотря на труп молодого продавца.

— Не знаю. Я его здесь нашёл. Его кто-то застрелил, но при этом здесь серой будто намазано, — прокомментировал Винчестер-младший.

— Странно, что демоны его убили именно так. Хотя, по-сут, и не скажешь, что это их работа, — протянула я.

Пока мы здесь разговаривали, послышался взрыв. Ну, как послышался, он произошел. Нас откинуло взрывной волной, а магазин вспыхнул, словно высохшее под солнцем августа сено.

Что за фигня? Я подала руку Сэму и помогла ему подняться на ноги. Мои глаза стали светиться золотом, а за спиной раскрылись крылья. Я просто-напросто взяла под контроль пламя и медленно его убрала.

Как только пожар был погашен, мы выбежали на улицу, чтобы найти Дина и убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

Рядом с магазином была взорвана ещё и заправка, которая сейчас также пылала неистовым пламенем. Снова пришлось применить способности и устранить проблему. Потом и Дин объявился. Слава Богу, с ним ничего не случилось.

— Сэм, Люси, вы в порядке? — спросил охотник у нас.

— Да, а ты? — поинтересовалась в ответ.

— В полнейшем. Персонала нет, зато есть труп. Создаётся впечатление, что он утонул. Хотя здесь, по сути, нигде нельзя утопиться, — промолвил Дин.

— Там была сера? — снова спросила я.

— Да, но я не успел всё осмотреть из-за этого взрыва. Что вообще происходит? — устало вздохнул мужчина и продолжил: — Не могли же нас найти демоны. 

— Я здесь никого кроме нас троих не ощущаю. И недавнего присутствия тоже незаметно, — вздохнула, — Не знаю, что здесь случилось, но я думаю, нам лучше уходить отсюда, — проговорила я и направилась в сторону дороги, где была припаркована практически целая Импала. Винчестеры решили проследовать моему примеру и тоже сели в машину. Нам нужно отсюда уезжать, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Что-то, однозначно, здесь замышлялось.

Спустя полчаса мы всё-таки добрались до дома Бобби. Позвонив в звонок, мы стали ожидать, когда нам откроют. Из-за закрытых дверей можно было услышать, как старый охотник с кем-то ругался или спорил.

— Что с вами уже приключилось? — отворив наконец-то двери, поинтересовался он. Да видок у нас был и вправду помятым.

— Заправка взорвалась. Без демонов явно не обошлось, — объяснил Дин.

Мы все зашли в помещение, и я поспешила на кухню за выпивкой. Другого в этой обители найти сложно, ну, по-крайней мере, когда меня здесь нет, то найти сложно.

— Кстати, кому ты звонил, Бобби? — задала я вопрос.

— Руфусу. Охотники умирают при странных обстоятельствах. Хотя, какие, к чёрту, странные. У нас всегда необычные смерти, — проворчал старик. Ему не очень нравилось говорить о его друзьях и знакомых, которые погибли…

— Почему-то у меня ощущение, что случившееся в том месте связано и со смертями охотников, — протянула я.

— Тогда с утра отправимся всё проверять, — предложил Сэм, ну, а мы не воспротивились.

— Вы узнали, кто спас Дина из Ада? — поинтересовался Сингер.

— Да, это ангел Кастиэль. И боюсь у нас не очень радужные новости — грядёт Апокалипсис. Лилит и демоны хотят взломать шестьдесят шесть печатей и открыть темницу Люцифера. А с его приходом Конец Света и наступит, — вздохнула я.

Бобби испытал лёгкий шок.

Я же допила пиво и ушла наверх. Я предполагала, что была сорвана ещё одна печать, но надеялась, что это не так. Но, если это призраки с меткой… Тогда это вторая печать — Бунт очевидцев. Мир, куда ты катишься? Прошу, остановись.

***

На следующее утро мы поехали к охотникам, которые не вышли на связь. На счёт них было неясно: живы они или нет. Хотя, скорее всего, нет — они мертвы.

Когда мы приехали то, взяв ЭМП и оружие, направились к дому охотницы — Оливии Лоури. Постучав в двери, они открылись. В помещении уарил уже трупный запашок, что натыкало на мысли: Оливия мертва.

Пока Винчестеры разошлись по периметру особняка, я осталась стоять на пороге. Пройдя на кухню, увидела соль на окнах. Значит, всё же призраки. Списать всё на обычную охоту не выйдет, так как здесь замешаны демоны, а если замешаны демоны, то, скорее всего, они и взломали вторую печать.

Прислушалась к своим ощущениям, и да — всё сходится: соль и повышенный ЭМП. Блять! Как же я надеялась на то, что у нас будет время немного разобраться с печатями да и со всеми вопросами на данный момент. А где ангелы? Почему они не помешали демонам со взломом, они же могли! Господи, что за фигня?

— Ребята, идите сюда! — я позвала Дина и Сэма, и они, спустя некоторое время, присоединились ко мне.

— Что-то случилось? —взволнованно поинтересовался Сэм.

— Да… Это. Это не просто работа демонов и нечисти. Это Бунт очевидцев. Вторая из шестидесяти шести печатей, — пояснила я.

— Бунт очевидцев? Поясни, — попросил Дин.

— Лилит вызвала призраков погибших людей. Эти люди помечены меткой. Единственная их цель — убить того, кого они считают виновным в своей смерти. Такие дела, — разъяснила я.

— И как это оставить? — спросил Сэм.

— У меня дома найдутся ингредиенты для того, чтобы успокоить их всех, — сообщил Роберт. Я щёлкнула пальцами, чтобы не тратить время, и мы оказались в доме Бобби.

— Люси, сколько раз просить: не делай так, — возмутился Сэм, на что я лишь закатила глаза.

Пока мы пытались найти ингредиенты, к нам нагрянули призраки. Как результат, мы сейчас находились в разных участках дома, стараясь спастись от смерти. Нас желали убить те, кого мы не смогли спасти, те, кто винил нас в гибели.

В той ситуации, действительно, почувствовала себя слабачкой. Я против девочек-близняшек. Нет, конечно, призраки не сильнее меня, но я как-то не ожидала такой силы от детей. Вывод — внешность обманчива!

Кое-как прогнав надоедливых детишек, я отправилась на помощь Дину, Сэму и Бобби.

Когда мы все собрались вместе, я телепортировала нас в особняк. Сэм побежал на кухню за солью, Дин стал разводить огонь в камине, а я помогала старику Сингеру с ингредиентами.

Дело оставалось за малым: прочитать заклинание и высыпать содержимое чаши в огонь и тогда всё должно прекратиться.

Мы провели ритуал. Произошла яркая вспышка, и призраки исчезли. Запахло ладном и травами, что это означало лишь одно — конец…

А ведь это лишь начало… Господи, дай нам всем сил! Спаси мир от погибели.


	4. Глава 4: Yellow Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дин, Сэм и Люси расследуют дело в городе Рок Ридж

**Глава 4: Yellow Fever**

_Страх вовсе не в опасности, он в нас самих.  
 **©Стендаль, французский писатель**_

***

Rock Ridge. Colorado. October 17th. 2008.

Примерно месяц прошёл после взлома второй печати. Мы с Дином и Сэмом постоянно штудировали информацию про них, но проблема была лишь в том, что часть этой самой информации отсутствовала. Поэтому, мы находились словно на минном поле, где в любой момент можно было наступить на мину и подорваться.

Из динамиков Импалы играла одна из моих любимых песен «Survivor — Eye Of The Tiger». Эта песня так и мотивировала своим ритмом оторвать свою пятую точку от дивана и чем-то заняться. Вот мы с Дином и горланили её на всю машину, а Сэм лишь улыбался, наблюдая за нами.

Иногда, правда, он просматривал информацию о деле в ноутбуке, что-то сверяя или проверяя. Сейчас мы ехали в небольшой городок Рок Ридж, туда, где умирали из-за страха. Слишком уж подозрительно это выглядело, согласитесь.

Ближе к полудню мы добрались. Первым делом, разумеется, заселились в мотель, после чего стали переодеваться в костюмы федералов. Даже несмотря на мою нелюбовь к этой строгой одежде и вранью полицейским, или другим людям, мне пришлось это делать.

Я стояла перед зеркалом и осматривала себя. На мне красовались белая блузка и юбка-карандаш, а поверх блузы — пиджак. Волосы завязаны в высокий хвост, хотя они всё равно доставали мне до середины спины.

Убедившись, что выгляжу хорошо, я вышла из номера и отправилась к Дину и Сэму, которые как раз покинули свой. Мы ничего друг другу не сказали, лишь направились к выходу из мотеля.

На данный момент ехали в МОРГ, чтобы осмотреть тела погибших. Возможно, там мы сможем найти зацепки по поводу дела. Спустя час, мы уже прибыли к нужному нам зданию. Вот там и началось «шоу».

— Здравствуйте. Агенты Смит, Джонсон и Браун. Мы приехали сюда относительно смерти Френка О’Брайана, — представил нас старший Винчестер.

— Что-же, я доктор Роза Лектор. Будем знакомы, агенты… Итак, чем могу помочь? — спросила она.

— Мы могли бы взглянуть на тело умершего, а также почитать отчёты о вскрытии? — задала я вопрос.

Женщина вздохнула и, встав со своего рабочего места, направилась к шкафу, в котором находились определённые документы. Достав необходимые данные, она положила их на стол и сказала:

— Вот все отчёты о вскрытии Френка, а также Элизабет Мидлтон и Рея Брайна… Они умерли при похожих обстоятельствах — разрыв сердца от страха, — пояснила она.

Сэм кивнул и принялся изучать документацию.

Нас же с Дином повели в МОРГ, где оставили на попечение Лари — парня, который здесь работал. Он-то нам и показал тела, после чего ушёл в свой кабинет.

Пока Дин осматривал их, я болтала с призраками. Собственно, вот основная причина, почему я не люблю эти места. Во-первых, здесь очень жутко, а во-вторых, здесь много фантомов, которые не верят до сих пор, что мертвы.

Сейчас я разговаривала с фантомом Элизабет Мидлтон, которой было на вид двадцать пять-двадцать девять лет. Она обладала большими серыми глазами и каштановыми волосами. Лицо у неё было бледным и истощённым. Чем дольше призрак остаётся на Земле, тем ему же хуже, ведь он истощает сам себя. В один момент такой фантом становится тем, кто преследует живых… Как показывает практика, тогда умирают люди…

— Элизабет, скажите, как вы умерли? — спросила я у неё.

— Мне было так страшно! Этот пёс — громадный… Он в любой момент мог меня в клочья разодрать! — Бет сжалась от испуга, обнимая себя.

— Пёс? Вас настолько сильно испугала собака, что ваше сердце не выдержало… Скажите, перед смертью вы видели что-то странное или слышали? Или вы, быть может, куда-то ходили? — продолжила я так называемый «допрос».

— Да, мы с друзьями посещали на старую лесопилку… — ответила она, после чего неожиданно исчезла.

Лесопилка? Хм, значит нужно будет туда позже съездить. Я пошла к Дину и случайно его напугала, когда он держал в руках сердце Френка. Охотник немного испуганно дёрнулся и молвил:

— Люси, не пугай так.

— Прости-прости, я не специально… Я только что разговаривала с призраком Элизабет Мидлтон, и она сказала, что перед смертью посещала старую лесопилку. Как думаешь, это связано? — перешла сразу к делу.

— Должно быть… Ладно, пойдём заберём Сэма и поедем к шерифу, — промолвил Винчестер. Так и поступили.

Сэм, тем временем, успел изучить все бумаги и сейчас ждал нас в коридоре.

— Угадай, что? — поинтересовалась я.

— Что угадать? — не понял он.

— Ох, ладно, мы едем сначала к шерифу, а после — на лесопилку за городом, — ответила я, заметив, что Сэм не в состоянии сейчас разгадывать загадки.

После того, как мы уехали из больницы, с Дином стало твориться что-то неладное: он начал всего бояться. Он не решался даже ко мне подойти. Что-то здесь было не так.

Сэм решил это выяснить и позвонил Бобби. Пока мы с Дином стояли возле Импалы, Винчестер странно на меня косился, будто я его съесть хочу.

— Дин, ты серьезно? Я же не кусаюсь. Вообще, я мирное существо, — успокаивающе произнесла.

— Кто тебя знает, вдруг ты намереваешься меня прикончить или ещё что-то вытворить, — немного панически ответил он.

— Дин, не падай в моих глазах, умоляю! Ты один из самых крутых и бесстрашных охотников! — сказав это, я подошла к нему и обняла.

Винчестер сначала пытался вырваться, но увы это было бесполезно. Я же сильнее. Предприняв ещё пару тщетных попыток, мужчина смирился и обнял меня в ответ. Сердцебиение его успокоилось, а панике и испуг потихоньку сошли на нет.

— Я же говорила, что не кусаюсь, — выпуская его из объятий, весело улыбнулась я.

К нам поспешил Сэм, который уже переговорил с Бобби.

— У Дина призрачная болезнь, — сообщил он, уловив на себе наш заинтересованный взор… и вопрос: «Что это?» и «С чем его едят». — Объясню, что заразившийся ею человек начинает страшиться всего, что его окружает. Даже собственной тени.

— Тогда ясно, — поддакнула я. — Только как он её подцепил?

— Обычно ей «болеют» те, кто используют страх, как «оружие», — разъяснил Винчестер-младший.

— Ладно, и как вылечить его?

— Нужно убить призрака, из-за которого это случилось с Дином, — ответил Сэм.

— Ладно, пора возвращаться обратно, — предложила я.

Когда оказались на месте, именно я и Сам отправились поговорить с шерифом, так как Дин начал переживать, пугаясь, что нас поймают за поддельными документами. В общем, весело!

В полицейском отделении кипела работа, несмотря на то, что был уже конец рабочего дня. Мы представились, и нас пустили в кабинет.

Шериф Эл рассказал нам, что они с погибшим Френком были хорошими друзьями, и что его жена погибла двадцать лет назад. Опросив и других знакомых погибшего, мы узнали, что тот хотя и считался порядочным человеком, но как таковым не являлся. Он двадцать лет назад убил Лютера Гарланда. Конечно, полицейские раскрыли нам эту тайну не просто так: я их заставила это сделать при помощи способностей. В противном случае информация так и осталась бы скрытой за семью замками, ибо шерифы плыли с Френком «В одной лодке».

Мы решили вернуться в мотель, а потом уже на следующий день отправиться на лесопилку и к родственникам Лютера…

Переодевшись по щелчку пальцев, я легла в кровать, мгновенно засыпая. Мне вновь снились Небеса и прошлое… Быть может, стоит вернуться обратно домой? Хотя… Я уже не знаю. Для начала разберусь с Дином и Сэмом, с предстоящей угрозой Апокалипсиса, а уже после, наверное, наведаюсь к отцу.

***

На следующий день мы воплотили свой план в жизнь. Правда, Дину становилось всё хуже и хуже. Сейчас мы уже находились на месте, и Сэм доставал с багажника всё, что нужно: пистолеты и фонарик.

Вот Винчестер-младший протянул пистолет Дину, но тот с подозрением поинтересовался:

— А вдруг он выстрелит? — и в шутку дополнил: — Я лучше возьму фонарик… Я — человек-фонарик! Смотрите!

Я тяжело вздохнула. Сэм последовал моему примеру. Но долго сокрушаться у нас не получилось. Пора приступать к делу, поэтому, вооружившись, мы отправились на лесопилку.

В пыльном здании трудно было дышать. Мы осматривали комнату, где когда-то переодевались работники, но сейчас там было пусто.

Пока я исследовала правое крыло, Дин и Сэм оказались во втором. Вдруг я услышала визг, а затем голос Винчестера-старшего:

— Страшно же как!

Переживая, чтобы ничего с ним не случилось, я в мгновение ока оказалась там и заметила перепуганного Дина и впавшего в осадок Сэма.

— Ребята, что-то случилось? — спросила с неким беспокойством.

— Дин испугался кошку, — пояснил Сэм.

Это смешно, хотя, по-большей мере, и печально…

— Ладно, здесь пусто… И пока вы тут копались в пыли, я нашла кое-что… — молвила, и мы переместились в кабинет Лютера. Там находились порванные портретные рисунки. Видимо, здесь его и убил Френк, когда пропала его жена. Оставалось лишь узнать, где похоронен Лютер и сжечь его останки. — Какие-нибудь предложения?

— Нужно узнать место захоронения Лютера. Тогда сожжём его кости и всё, — сказал Сэм, и мы направились к выходу.

Так как приступы страха у Дина усилились, я уехала с ним обратно в мотель, пока Сэм отправился к брату Лутера. Чуть позже он должен будет встретиться с Бобби, и они вдвоем закончат дело.

Сейчас мы пребывали в комнате, и несмотря на то, что были в закрытом помещении, Дин продолжал дрожать, как осиновый лист. Я лишь наблюдала за происходящим, ну, до поры до времени, пока охотник не начал разговаривать сам с собой.

Я подошла к Дину и положила ему на плечи руки. Мы встретились взглядами, вот только показалось, что он видит не меня, а Лилит или ещё кого похуже…

— Отойди от меня, демон! — крикнул мужчина.

— Я не демон, это я — Люси. Ты не узнаешь меня? — поинтересовалась я, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

— Лю… Люси, — запинаясь, выдал он.

— Конечно. Кто же ещё?

— Помоги, я уже не могу, — вздрогнув, произнёс Дин.

Я лишь в очередной раз обняла его и с уверенностью молвила:

— Всё будет хорошо…

Оставалось надеяться, что Сэм успеет всё сделать до того, как Дин сыграет в ящик из-за своих кошмаров.

Время тянулось, словно жевательная резинка. Казалось, стрелки часов вовсе не двигались, а эти минуты длились вечность… Я полу-сидела, полу-лежала на диване, а рядом расположился Дин, которого я погрузила в сон и теперь следила за его состоянием, иногда поглаживая по голове и нашёптывая: «Всё будет хорошо…» В один момент охотник перестал трястись от страха, а его ритм сердца вернулся в норму. Успели всё-таки…

Уже через час вернулись Сэм и Бобби. Выглядели они помято, но оба были целы.

— Вы как, в порядке? — заботливо поинтересовалась я.

— Сойдёт, а как Дин? Не откинул копыта? — в ответ спросил Бобби.

— Жить будет, — протянула я, следуя к выходу.

Единственное желание, которое у меня сейчас возникало, это пойти прогуляться на свежем воздухе. Мне всё чаще и чаще снился Рай, и какая-то частичка души хотела с отчаянием туда попасть… Трудно… Очень трудно…


	5. Глава 5: This is Halloween, guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Компания из Дина, Сэма и Люси приезжают в Хейсвилл Канзас, из-за подозрительной смерти. Местный умер откашливая лезвия.
> 
> Пытаясь выяснить, что к чему Винчестеры узнают что в городе есть ведьма которая пытается вызвать демона Самайна. Параллельно с этим у Люси появляется первые тайны от братьев

**Глава 5: This is Halloween, guys!**

***

Heysville. Kansas. 29th of October. 2008.

Тёплые дни остались позади. Осень уже давно навела свои порядки: листья сменили окрас, став золотистыми, красными или ярко-рыжими. Погода была пасмурной, а люди вокруг готовились встречать Хэллоуин.

Действительно, куда не посмотри, можно заметить украшенные к празднику особняки, которые не только снаружи, но и изнутри были подготовлены к нему.

Я безэмоционально смотрела в окно Импалы и наблюдала, как с неба срывались первые капли дождя. Совсем скоро дождь сильнее забарабанил по стёклам транспортного средства. Я оторвалась от созерцания улиц города и посмотрела на охотников. Всё было как всегда: Дин крутил руль любимой Детки, Сэм проверял информацию по поводу дела, а я скучала, сидя на заднем сидении.

— Ску-у-у-учно-о-о-о! — пропела я, обращая на себя внимание Винчестеров.

— Скоро приедем, не ной, — попросил Дин. Я закатила глаза и, применив телекинез, включила музыку в машине. — Не лезь со своими способностями к радио, — возмущённо шикнул он.

— Ладно-ладно… Сэм, что выяснил? — перевела я тему, обратившись к младшему Винчестеру.

— Да ничего нового. Всё также: мужчина умер после того, как съел конфету, а выплюнул лезвие, — ответил тот.

— Скажу ещё раз, но это, действительно, самая отстойная смерть… Хм-м-м, Гейб бы оценил, — я издала короткий смешок и закинула руки за голову.

— Гейб? Это ещё кто? — спросил Дин… с ревностью? Ха, да ну показалось, наверное.

— Мой дядя. Архангел Габриэль… Ещё тот сластёна, — на лице появилась усмешка. В детстве Гейб учил меня разным фокусам, которыми я сейчас и владею благодаря ему. Да, уж… Я скучаю по тем временам… Я погрузилась в воспоминания, полностью игнорируя всех и вся.

***

**_Heaven. 30th of October. 1989._ **

_Author_

_Маленькая Люси очень любила дядю Габриэля. Архангел всегда баловал племянницу сладким, а иногда показывал фокусы, которые та пыталась повторить, но, как правило, ничего у неё не выходило. Другие ангелы не умели использовать иллюзии, поэтому Люси лишь оставалось ждать, когда в Эдем вернётся Гейб._

_Вот и сейчас девочка наблюдала, как Габриэль показывал фокусы. Нахмурившись, он достал из цилиндра странную белку. Очень странную белку с пятью глазами и зубами, как у акулы. Также создание обладало хвостом и оленьими рогами. Выглядело это более комично, нежели страшно. Хотя, такое ночью дома увидеть… Лучше не стоит._

_Лишь по щелчку пальцев Габриэля, белка стала превращаться в маленького дракончика, а затем просто исчезла в языках пламени. Девочка протянула руку к огню, и к её удивлению, тот вовсе не обжог, а просто согрел ладонь._

_— Ого, круто… Дядя Гейб, кто тебя этим классным фокусам научил? — поинтересовалась она, слегка склонив голову набок._

_— Да так, один мой знакомый… — протянул Габриэль, вспоминая своё детство, когда его учил фокусам старший брат._

_— А этот знакомый может и меня обучить? — спросила она, тут же добавив: — А ты познакомишь меня с ним? — в голубых глазах нефилима заблестели искры интереса._

_— Боюсь, что нет… Люцу сейчас не до этого… Да и лучше тебе никогда с ним не знакомиться, — вздохнул архангел, понимая, чем могла бы обернуться встреча Люси с Люцифером… — А фокусам я могу тебя и сам научить, — в миг повеселел он._

_— Почему мне лучше никогда не знакомиться с Люцем? — спросила она._

_— Ну… Долго рассказывать, — нашёлся он. Габриэль, не очень горел желанием, втягивать её во все дела, связанные со старшим братом. Это было лишь их дело, и он не желал, чтобы в это всё ещё и его племянница влазила._

_— Расскажи, — попросила Люси._

_— Как-нибудь в другой раз… Хочешь я тебе покажу фокус, как создать своего двойника и научу тебя ему? — Габриэль быстро нашёл способ уйти от темы._

_— Ладно, — согласилась Люси, осознавая, что мужчина вряд ли раскроет ей свои секреты._

_Эти дни были одними из лучших. И Габриэль, проводя время с маленькой племянницей, как будто сам возвращался в прошлое. Он старался наполнить жизнь Люси радостью и весельем, чтобы она была **«живой»** , чтобы в её глазах всегда горел огонёк, а улыбка не сходила с губ. _

***

Мы все уже через несколько минут оказались у придорожного мотеля. Выйдя из машины, я создала в руках зонт, а затем протянула ещё два Дину и Сэму.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Сэм, а Дин лишь кивнул.

Наша компания отправилась со стоянки к самому зданию. Зайдя в холл, я улыбнулась, ибо здесь было тепло и уютно. Не было того пронизывающего насквозь холода.

Холл выполнен в тёплых оттенках, а на стенах прикреплены гирлянды-тыквы и ведьмины шляпы. На ресепшне стояла пластиковая тыква с забавной улыбкой. По углам помещения прикреплена также искусственная паутина. В общем, классический вариант украшения к Хэллоуину.

Мы подошли к девушке, сидящей за стойкой, и взяли два номера. Зайдя к себе, я бегло его осмотрела и завалилась на кровать. Помещение оказалось стандартным: кухня, ванная и гостиная, совмещённая со спальней.

Я повернулась на бок и посмотрела в окно. Непогода только усиливалась. Ветер бил в окна и был слышен стук каплей дождя о стёкла. Я не заметил, как стала засыпать.

_«Я оказалась в весьма странном месте. Здесь было темно и гремел гром, периодически поблескивали молнии. Воздух здесь оказался очень сухим и стало трудно дышать. Я продолжала осматриваться по сторонам пока не наступила на что-то. Я посмотрела землю, или по чём я шла, и заметила чьи-то кости. Как ошпаренная отпрыгнула назад._

_Что это место такое? Я могла лишь задавать вопросы, но к моему сожалению, ответов я не могла получить… Я шла вперёд, стараясь более не наступать не на что._

_Где-то вдали увидела огромную клетку и из тьмы светящиеся красным глаза. Что-то внутри подсказывало бежать, но я просто застыла на месте. Спустя мгновение, я оказалась метрах ста от клетки. За мной продолжали следить эти огненные глаза, от чего я не уверенно сделала шаг назад._

_— Боишься? Правильно делаешь, — прозвучал голос незнакомца._

_В очередной раз блеснула молния, сопровождаемая громом._

_Я смогла разглядеть того, кто находился в клетке. Вернее силуэт того. Это был ангел… Хотя нет… Архангел? Я инстинктивно стала пятиться ещё дальше. Нет, не может быть. Я не могу быть в Аду! Я задрожала, как осиновый лист, и единственное желание, которое у меня сейчас возникло, это оказаться вновь на Земле._

_— Можешь даже не пытаться отсюда уйти, Лю-ю-юси-и-и, ты лишь астральная проекция. И только я могу тебя вернуть обратно. Вернее, позволить сделать это, — протянул он._

_— Ч-что тебе от меня нужно? — с некой дрожью в голосе спросила я у него._

_— Дай подумать, — мой собеседник сделал вид, будто задумался над чем-то, потом он добавил: — Мне нужна ты._

_Что? Зачем я ему? Как это понять? В моей голове бегали хаотично мысли._

_— Чего? — спросила я, и каким-то неведомым мне образом оказалась возле прутьев клетки_

_— Всему своё время, воробушек, — архангел одарил меня усмешкой. — У нас будет ещё время для разговоров, — он щёлкнул пальцами, и я стала терять сознание…»_

Резко открыв глаза, я села на кровати, нервно дыша. Это был ведь не сон… Чёрт, во что я влипла… Схватилась руками за голову и зарылась пальцами в светлых волосах. На глаза из-за страха стали наворачиваться слёзы. Какой-то липкий страх пожирал душу изнутри, заставляя все внутренности связываться в тугой узел.

Встала с кровати и направилась в ванную, чтобы умыться. Я до сих пор не могла успокоиться. Этот взгляд… Казалось, что я ощущала его на себе.

Приведя себя в более менее порядок, вернулась обратно в номер и взяла мобильник. На дисплее высвечивались куча пропущенных звонков от Дина и Сэма, поэтому я стала набирать номер старшего.

В динамике послышались гудки, и спустя некоторое время я услышала голос Дина:

— Люси, ты чего трубку не берёшь? — спросил он.

— Прости, просто я заснула… — мой голос всё ещё подрагивал.

— С тобой всё хорошо? — снова поинтересовался он.

— Д-да, всё зашибись. Сон страшный приснился, только и всего, — соврала я.

Хотя о сновидении там речи быть не могло.

— Ладно, поверю тебе. Но если что-то случилось, то скажи нам с Сэмом. мы поможем, — добродушно ответил Дин.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила я и, направляя тему разговора в другое русло, спрсила: — Где вы сейчас с Сэмом? — Я почти вернула себе самообладание и говорила более-менее спокойно.

— Мы поехали проверять место преступления, где был найден тот парень, выплёвывающий лезвия, — пояснил старший-Винчестер.

Его голос успокоил меня, и я окончательно перестала дёргаться. Пока всё наладилось.

***

Я решила подождать охотников у них в комнате. Однако ожидать мне пришлось примерно часа два. За это время я о многом успела подумать. Но ответ на самый главный вопрос не давал мне покоя: зачем я Люциферу? Эта единственная мысль доминировала над всеми остальными.

Устало вздохнула и направилась на кухню. Создав по щелчку пальцев пирог и пиво, я принялась обедать. За окном погода немного наладилась: дождь закончился, а асфальт в некоторых местах высох. С деревьев опадала листва, представляя взору голые ветви. Через пару дней придёт третий осенний месяц — ноябрь — холодный и дождливый. Б-р-р. Не люблю подобное.

Двери отворились, и в помещение вошли Дин и Сэм. Оба, как всегда, были одеты в строгие костюмы лже-ФБР.

— Привет, — поприветствовал меня старший-Винчестер и протянул сумку с фаст-фудом.

На моём лице появилась усмешка, и я вернулась обратно на кухню. За мной проследовали охотники.

— Итак, что нарыли? — с любопытством спросила я.

— Ну, имеем дело с ведьмой. В доме нашлись ведьмовские мешочки. Жена погибшего сказала, что ни врагов ни любовниц у него не было, — я приподняла бровь, смотря на Винчестеров.

— А дальше? — продолжила с нажимом.

— Пока будем искать зацепки, например, завтра поедем в МОРГ. Поболтаешь в призраком Люка? Быть может, он скажет что-то полезное, — ответил Дин.

— Я не экстрасенс и не медиум, — фыркнула и сделала обиженное выражение лица, надув губки.

Дин подошёл ко мне и, поцеловав в щёку, молвив:

— Ты куда лучше любого экстрасенса или медиума, Люси.

В ответ на его слова я улыбнулась. Ну, раз он так сказал, то здесь грех не помочь.

— Сдаюсь. Я согласна.

Далее весь вечер я провела в номере у охотников, стараясь не думать о визите в пекло. Да, и общение с ними помогло мне отвлечься от хмурых мыслей и немного расслабиться.

На следующий день мы нанесли визит в МОРГ, где я поговорила с фантомом. Действительно, тот не имел ни врагов, ни проблем. Тогда, кто его мог прикончить и главный вопрос: зачем?..

Ближе к вечеру Дин предложил сходить в бар, и я, как и Сэм, не стала отказываться. Всё-таки можно и немного отдохнуть, а уже потом продолжить разбирательства в этом деле.

Бар задекорировали и подготовили к празднику. Люди веселились, общались и занимались своими делами. Мне на это было, конечно, плевать, но меня всё-таки втянули во всеобщее веселье охотники.

Где-то в зале находилось несколько подростков, которые играли в игру, где нужно было выловить ртом яблоко, плавающее в воде. Внезапно послышались крики и визг. Одна из девушек, что решила сыграть, не смогла вытянуть голову из воды, а сама жидкость вскипела. Пока мы с братьями Винчестерами среагировали и пробрались в нужную часть зала, девушка утонула в тазике с кипятком.

Итак, а это уже интересно. Пока Дин и Сэм общались с оставшимися двумя подростками и выясняли, что случилось, я подошла к только что объявившемуся призраку и молвила:

— Поговорим? 

Потом направилась к противоположной части бара. Рядом со мной стояла погибшая, которая выглядела напуганной, и пыталась понять, что вообще с ней произошло.

— Что случилось? — спросила она, надеясь, что я дам ей нужный ответ.

— Ты умерла только что, — пояснила я, а она, не желая верить, стала взирать на меня.

— Как так?! — спросила ошарашенным голосом.

— Все когда-то умирают. Сейчас пришёл твой час… Скажи, что только что случилось? — поинтересовалась я в ответ.

— Я нырнула и не смогла вынырнуть, а вода стала нагреваться, — она поёжилась, признавая скорую кончину. Так даже лучше: чем раньше призрак осознает собственную смерть, тем быстрее он сможет попасть на тот свет.

— Ясно… Тебе мог кто-то мог этого желать? Или были враги? — поинтересовалась я, но девушка лишь помотала головой со стороны в сторону.

— Ссоры? — продолжила я допрос.

Вновь последовал отрицательный ответ. Я спросила её ещё о том, была ли она знакома с семьёй Уоллис, но девушка отмолчалась, поэтому я помогла ей отправиться в лучший мир, после чего стала искать Сэма и Дина.

К тому времени приехали и врачи и полиция. Я же, найдя охотников, телепортировалась обратно в мотель. Разумеется, те немного испугались, и Сэм строго предупредил:

— Люси, не делай так больше, пожалуйста.

— Ладно-ладно… Пока вы там болтали с ребятами, я перекинулась парой снов с погибшей, — поделилась я новостями.

— И что она сказала? — поинтересовался Дин.

— Чисто. Вот просто чисто. Никакой связи с Люком или его семьёй…

— Нужно нарыть на её друзей информацию, может это прояснит ситуацию, — изрёк Винчестер-старший, проходя в гостиную.

— Ага, ты прав… — согласилась.

Спустя некоторое время я вышла на улицу. Несмотря на поздний час, мне вовсе не хотелось спать — множество мыслей заполнили разум.

Минут через двадцать я дошла до парка, где встретила Кастиэля и Уриила. М-да, а им что здесь нужно?

— Привет, Кас, здорова, негра, — подколола я Уриила, на что последний и слова не смог мне сказать в ответ. Видимо, не всё так плохо, и я могу вернуться на Небеса, когда захочу…

— Здравствуй, Люси, — поздоровался Кастиэль, тотчас объяснив: — Мы прибыли сюда, чтобы не дать освободиться демону Самайну из Ада. Город сей мы уничтожить должны, во избежание его прихода на Землю.

— Стоп, что? Самайн? Дела дрянь тогда, — устало проговорила я, добавив: — Ни я, ни Дин с Сэмом не дадим превратить поселение в руины. Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что мы не допустим появления здесь Самайна, — твёрдо продолжила.

— Ты думаешь, грязнокровка, что вам под силу остановить этого демона? — фыркнул Уриил.

— За языком следи, нигер, — шикнула я на него и дополнила с решительностью: — Не сомневайся!

— В случае неудачи вашей, мы заберём вас и сотрём с лица Земли город этот, — заявил Кастиэль, — до его визита.

— Хорошо, — согласно кивнула я, после чего улетела обратно в мотель.

Дела обстоят куда хуже, чем я могла себе представить. Нужно во что бы то ни стало помешать Самайну. Но только не такими радикальными способами, какими хотят совершить это мои сородичи.

***

— Рота, подъём! — я появилась в номере Винчестеров и стала будить их, ну не самым приятным способом.

Охотники посмотрели на меня убийственным взглядом, но стали просыпаться. Дин бросил взор на часы, возмущённо фыркнув:

— Какого чёрта? 6:30 только! Имей совесть!

— Да-да, конечно… Я тут узнала о нашем деле одну деталь и весьма не радужную… Ведьма в городе хочет вызвать Самайна — высшего демона из Ада. Сделать это можно лишь раз в шестьсот лет. С его приходом мир приблизится ещё на один шаг к Апокалипсису. Так что нужно найти эту ведьму и подпортить ей малину, — я мило улыбнулась, а Винчестеры попытались переварить сказанную мной информацию.

— Откуда ты это узнала? — спросил Сэм.

— Вчера видела Каса и Уриила. Если нам не удастся остановить его, демона, то они уничтожат город, — объяснила я, на что оба охотника посмотрели на меня с изумлёнными лицами.

Как результат, уже спустя час, даже не завтрака, мы направились выяснять информацию по поводу друзей погибшей вчера Дженни.

В школе мы узнали о том, что Трейси была отчислена из неё, потому что, когда ей сделали замечание по поводу тетрадей, в которых были изображены сцены жертвоприношений и древние символы, она набросилась на Дона Хардинга.

Ну да, а вот и ведьма. Осталось это только подтвердить. Тогда мы устроили слежку за Трейси, и она себя выдала. Всё-таки женщина нам солгала — она была знакома с семьёй Уоллисов. Как выяснилось, она там работала няней. Жутковато, знаете ли, когда няня вашего ребёнка оказывается ведьмой.

Мы продолжали слежку целый день, до того момента, пока она не скрылась в каком-то доме и не пропала там надолго.

Наша компания направилась в дом, но там никого не оказалось, по-крайней мере, наверху точно. Тогда Дин предложил пойти в подвал, и мы подоспели как раз вовремя. Дон хотел принести в жертву Трейси.

Дин достал пистолет и выстрелил в голову ведьмаку. Тот упал на землю, а мы с Сэмом поспешили помочь женщине. Но ведьма применила телекинез, и Винчестеров прибило к стенке, на меня это, конечно же, не подействовало.

— Ты ещё что такое? — спросила она, ошарашено смотря на меня.

— Не работает магия? — усмехнувшись, я приблизилась к ней.

Ведьма попыталась увеличить между нами дистанцию, но я оказалась у неё за спиной. Положив ей руку на лоб, применила фотокинез. Тело Трейси упало на пол, а Дин и Сэм освободились.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил старший Винчестер.

Как результат, мне пришлось уничтожить два трупа, после чего мы должны были уехать из города.

Когда братья Винчестеры ушли на улицу, я ещё задержалась в доме, поскольку мои пернатые сородичи решили поговорить со мной.

— Сдержала ты слово своё, — промолвил Кас, тогда я усмехнулась и, не оборачиваясь, напоследок бросила:

— Я всегда выполняю свои обещания.

И покинула дом.

Потом села в Импалу, и мы уехали, вновь оставаясь героями в тени. Я лишь вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. В голове до сих пор звучал голос Падшего на счёт того, что я ему нужна. Это меня пугало и заставляло задавать вопросы, что дальше? Неужели Апокалипсис, как бы мы не старались, начнётся? Господи, почему такая неопределённость.


	6. Глава 6: Under the blue sky...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После возвращения из Хейсвилла, в голове у Люси "поселяется" Глюцифер. После общения с которым, у Люси зарождается сомнения на счёт своего места в Раю и своей роли в грядущем Апокалипсисе.
> 
> Параллельно с этим, Руби даёт наводку братьям на Анну. Дин, Люси и Сэм отправляются за падшим ангелом Анной. Спасая Анну от Аластора, Люси ввязываться в сражение с демоном

**Глава 6: Under the blue sky...**

***

Sioux Falls. South Dakota. 10th of November. 2008.

После предотвращения прихода Самайна, мы с братьями Винчестерами съездили на дело связанное с желаниями, а после решили вернуться в Су-Фолс.

Сейчас уже была глубокая ночь и охотники давно спали, а мне не спалось. Я просто лежала на кровати, задумавшись. За последнее время столько всего случилось. По правде говоря, будущее начинает меня пугать. Если Дин и Сэм верят в то, что можно оставить Апокалипсис, до его начала… То мне в это уже верится совсем мало. За эти одиннадцать дней со мной больше подобных перемещений не было, но тем не менее… Это страшно…

Я повернулась на бок и тяжело вздохнула. Последние несколько дней я не спала, и мне до жути хотелось уснуть. Я села на кровати, и в моей руке появились баночка со снотворным и бутылка пива. Взяв несколько таблеток, глотнула их, а затем запила это дело алкоголем. Да-да, таблетки и алкоголь — опасно, а увеличенная вдвое доза… Но иначе у меня не выходит.

Но через полчаса я всё-таки вырубилась из-за того, что начала терять сознание… Провалявшись так до утра, проснулась от того, что меня пытался разбудить Дин, который выглядел обеспокоенно.

— Доброе утро, — усмехнулась я, разглядывая его.

— Ты что решила суициднуться? — спросил он, покосившись на прикроватную тумбочку, на которой стояла пустая бутылка из-под пива и полупустая баночка со снотворным.

— Нет, конечно! Я уснуть не могла. Пришлось немного импровизировать, — пояснила я, ухмыльнувшись.

— Больше не пугай так, — попросил охотник и хотел было встать с кровати, но я потянула его за рубашку и уложила рядом с собой на постели.

— Хорошо, не буду, — мило улыбнулась, умастив голову его на плечо.

Наверное, только то, что рядом Дин и Сэм, я могу частично отбросить свои переживания и послать всё к чёрту… Я посмотрела на Винчестера, и мой пристальный взгляд заставил его немного смутиться. Но Дин постарался это скрыть.

_— Так, и что это за приступ нежности? — прозвучал голос у меня в голове._

Сразу не поняла, откуда он послышался, но быстро догадалась, что он в моей голове. На моём лице проскользнул страх, и от взгляда Винчестера это не скрылось.

— Люси, что-то случилось? — немного взволнованно спросил он.

— Нет, ничего. Просто… А, в общем, забей, — я попыталась продемонстрировать непринуждённость. Охотник, разумеется, понял, что что-то не так, но говорить ничего не стал. Он знал: я не признаюсь.

Мы понежились в постели ещё примерно час, пока у меня не заурчало в животе. Дин поднялся и протянул мне руку, помогая подняться.

— Пойдём на кухню, завтракать будешь, — по-доброму улыбнулся мужчина.

Это мы и сделали. К моему удивлению в доме мы оказались одни, что заставляло меня задаться логическим вопросом:

— Дин, где все?

— Бобби и Сэм в магазин уехали, наверное, скоро вернутся… Слушай, что происходит с тобой в последнее время? После нашего приезда в тот город ты стала какой-то дёрганой, что ли… — протянул охотник, сложив руки на груди.

— Да ну? Тебе просто кажется. Я вовсе не стала такой, как ты описываешь… Просто нужно сделать небольшой перерыв в охоте, — попыталась оправдаться. Конечно, я не любила лгать, но вот сейчас именно наврала. Просто не знала… не знаю, как рассказать о своём «путешествии» в Преисподнюю.

_— Тебе не говорили, что лгать плохо? — вновь послышался тот же голос._

Я знала, кому он принадлежал, и это меня пугало. Вздрогнула и тяжело вздохнула.

— Ну если ты говоришь, что всё в порядке я поверю. Всё равно ты не дашь мне докопаться до истины, — обречённо вздохнул Дин.

После завтрака как раз вернулись из магазина Сэм и Бобби. Голос архангела постоянно меня преследовал. Как мне казалось, на любую мою реплику он мог колко ответить или съязвить.

Целый день он мне не давал покоя. А ведь накануне я уже радовалась тому, что ничего не происходило одиннадцать дней. А на двенадцатый… Получите и распишитесь.

Я сидела на крыше дома Бобби и наблюдала за тем, как плывут облака. На моём лице появилась улыбка. Я в детстве очень сильно любила наблюдать за ними и гадать, на что они похожи.

— Скучные, однако, у тебя мысли, воробушек, — послышалось рядом со мной. Я как ошпаренная отпрыгнула от его источника.

Что он здесь делает? Почему не в клетке?

— Я в твоей голове, воробушек. Не переживай, пока я не могу уничтожить человечество, — сообщил Люцифер.

— Т-то есть, ты мой глюк? — поинтересовалась я.

— Бинго! — он хлопнул в ладони и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

Сейчас у меня появилась возможность его разглядеть. Уже не было того полу-мрака. Да и всё-таки он полностью оправдывал своё имя — Свет Несущий. Светлые золотисто-русые волосы и белоснежные крылья, что даже после падения не утратили своего величия. Да и единственным отличием от других ангелов были красные глаза. Одет он как и большинство людей, живущих сейчас в мире: обычная футболка цвета хаки, серая кофта, а также простые джинсы и ботинки. Если бы не крылья и особенный цвет глаз, я бы приняла его за обычного человека. Кстати, было не секретом то, что люди не могли видеть истинное обличье сверхъестественных существ, а я могла, впрочем, как и любой другой ангел или демон. Всё же, ангелы, это просто призраки с крыльями, а демоны «злые духи», если так можно выразиться.

Вот я сидела в метре от Дьявола и молчала. Страх сменился любопытством. Возможно, за свою пытливость я ещё поплачусь, но, тем не менее, угомонить в себе это чувство у меня нет абсолютно никаких сил.

— Зачем я тебе? При прошлой встрече ты мне не ответил на этот вопрос, — аккуратно спросила. В данную минуту я не чувствовала опасности, наверное, потому что он лишь астральная проекция, а настоящий сейчас в Аду.

— Я сказал тебе уже: всему своё время… Но, разве не очевидно, что я жажду видеть тебя, как своего союзника, — как-то загадочно ответил он.

Что? Союзником? Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Никогда этого не произойдёт!

— Обломись-ка! — достаточно громко крикнула, однако он посмотрел на меня с насмешкой. — Что смешного?

— Запомни одну вещь, воробушек: если я чего-то хочу — я этого добьюсь. Если я желаю, чтобы ты была на моей стороне, то, поверь, ты там будешь, — пояснил он и посмотрел на небо.

— Даже, если падут все печати, и начнётся Апокалипсис, я приму сторону отца и всех Небес, — прошипела я.

— Думаешь, ты им нужна? — спросил Сатана и, не дав и слова вставить, с ухмылочкой продолжил: — Для них ты лишь оружие. Всем в Раю наплевать. Когда Михаил разберётся со мной, то следующей в очереди станешь ты, дорогуша.

— Ты врёшь! Твои слова — обман! Они меня любят! — вспылила я, на что Люцифер захохотал.

— Да, а ты, действительно, наивна… Боюсь, но когда ты поймёшь, что к чему — будет поздно, — бросил он.

Где-то в глубине души во мне зародилось сомнение. А вдруг это правда… Вдруг, меня лишь используют, что тогда? Я всё равно никогда не буду с ним. Но что мне делать тогда?

— Если это так… Тогда для тебя я тоже лишь инструмент манипуляций, — фыркнула я.

— Ты слишком плохого обо мне мнения. Это не так. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты совершила ту же ошибку, что и я когда-то. Не стоит так беспрекословно верить Небесам, — я и не поняла, как он оказался совсем рядом со мной, а я — в его объятиях. Я просто боялась пошевелиться. Вовремя ты, инстинкт самосохранения! — Расслабься. Я не кусаюсь, — в приказном тоне промолвил он. Пришлось повиноваться.

***

Чуть позже вернулась обратно к себе в комнату и пробыла там полчаса, пока не захотелось перекусить. Спустилась вниз, где все были при деле: Дин и Сэм что-то обсуждали в гостиной, а я решила узнать, что именно.

— Что уже случилось? — спросила.

— Приходила Руби и сказала, что за девушкой по имени Анна охотятся демоны, — ответил на мой вопрос Сэм.

— Значит, у нас работа? — уточнила я.

— Разве ты не хотела передохнуть? — подключился к диалогу Дин.

— Да хотелось бы… Но такую роскошь я могу позволить себе не скоро, — я мило улыбнулась, после чего мы с охотниками уже втроём продолжили обсуждения.

Меня посвятили во все тонкости, после чего мы приняли решение найти эту Анну. Для начала нужно будет съездить в психушку, где она находилась до исчезновения.

У меня, разумеется, возникал не один вопрос по поводу личности этой девушки. Кем она всё же была, и зачем она черноглазым?

Прибыв в психиатрическую больницу, мы поговорили с врачами и узнали о том, что Милтон пыталась убедить людей в скором Апокалипсисе, а также то, что она слышит ангельское радио. Хм, она, случайно, не пророк Господень? Ведь если да, то мне становится всё понятно. Небеса тоже скорее всего захотят забрать пророка к себе. В общих чертах влипла эта дама, и я не шучу. Хотя, сильнее неё влипла лишь я, потому что до меня добрался сам Дьявол.

— Какие идеи? — спросил у нас Дин.

— Она, возможно, пророк Господень. Если да, то тогда понятно, почему она так нужна Аду… Но в таком случае, возможно, нам помахает ручкой Рай, — пожала я плечами и посмотрела на Винчестеров.

— Стоп. Пророк? — уточнил Дин.

— Да, ребята, и такие есть. Обычно им нашёптывает Бог какую-либо информацию. Также они могут прочитать Слово Божье. Да и вообще они очень важные персоны, — разъяснила я, чтобы Дин и Сэм немного просветились в теме.

— А ты? Ты же тоже имеешь огромную силу… Разве Ад и Рай не будут пытаться склонить тебя к себе? — спросил Сэм. Блин, и почему он об этом обмолвился?

— Наверное… По-крайней мере, в случае чего, мне будет лучше помогать Раю, — вздохнула я.

— Мы не допустим начала Армагеддона, Люси, — решительно заверил Дин.

— Слабо верится, ибо Судьбу трудно обмануть, но шанс есть, — да я была настроена весьма пессимистично.

— И откуда нам начать поиски? — поинтересовалась я как-то отрешённо.

— Поедем к ней домой, а дальше будет видно, — решил старший из нашей компании.

В итоге, мы сели в Детку и направились по адресу дома Милтонов. Добрались туда довольно быстро — минут за двадцать, примерно.

Когда вышли из Импалы, то подошли к особняку. Постучали в двери, и они сами открылись. Обычно это ничего хорошего не предвещает. Да и сейчас не предвещало.

Зайдя внутрь, я скривилась от запаха серы, потому что ей было намазано везде. Мы разделились, чтобы осмотреть помещение: Дин ушёл наверх, а Сэм в подвал, мне же достался первый этаж.

Я-то и нашла убитых родителей Анны. Миссис Милтон покоилась на кухне со свёрнутой шеей, а её муж находился в гараже с пробитой насквозь грудной клеткой.

Позвав Винчестеров, я сказала, что Милтоны были мертвы, и мы стали думать, куда дальше идти. Тут я вспомнила про витраж церкви, который увидела в альбоме Анны. Сравнив рисунок с тем, как он выглядел на фотографии в доме Анны, я предположила, что нам нужно ехать в ту самую церковь. А вдруг повезёт, и Анна именно там и будет?

—… Думаешь, она там? — спросил Дин, рассматривая фотографию.

— Плюс-минус, да. Это было бы логично. Ты веришь, что скоро Апокалипсис и слышишь ангелов, на тебя нападают демоны, куда ты пойдёшь? Правильно, в место Бога, а если учесть ещё, что Анна верующая, то, практически, сто процентов на то, что она внутри.

— Ну ладно, Шерлок-Люси, веди, — усмехнулся Дин, и мы продолжили поиски.

Аж интересно, права ли я, что наша Анна — пророк. Если нет, то тогда возникнет вопрос, кто она такая? Может тоже нефилим? Хотя, нет, её родители — люди. Может… Ха, вряд ли я смогу так догадаться, пока не встречусь с ней лично.

Когда мы приехали к церкви, то уже начинало вечереть. Скоро появится закат. Холодный ноябрьский ветер пробирал до костей. Вокруг неё было достаточно красиво, да и сама церковь оказалась красивой, как снаружи, так и изнутри.

Внутри неё было не так холодно, а ещё пахло ладном, как на Небесах. Почему-то при мысли о доме я погрустнела. От тоски это, или от слов Люцифера, но я не могла определиться. Хотя уверила себя, что из-за тоски.

Сегодняшний разговор заставлял меня отдаваться внутренним переживаниям и ещё больше страдать. Наверное, единственное, что сможет развеять мои сомнения и переживания, это встреча с папой… Отчасти я боялась узнать, что я и вправду всего лишь оружие, но ещё мне так хотелось услышать, что все слова, сказанные Сатаной, — ложь. Лишь этот разговор может расставить все точки над «i».

Я минут пять просто стояла и смотрела на статую святой. Мои мысли находились очень далеко отсюда. Очень надеюсь, что в ближайшее время смогу попасть в Эдем. Возможно, это будет не так скоро, как я планирую, но… Да уж, просто супер. Все эти проблемы, что свалились мне на плечи сейчас… Могла бы я их избежать, не попав в тот роковой день на Землю, в ту самую больницу…

Пока охотники отправились к Анне, я села на одну из лавок и продолжила размышлять. Страх неизвестности — как же он пугал!

«Если ты меня слышишь, папа, ответь, пожалуйста… Мне… Нам нужно поговорить».

Я своеобразно помолилась и стала ожидать, когда он мне ответит, если вообще может сейчас ответить… У него, наверное, сейчас столько работы… Нужно предотвращать Апокалипсис, следить за Эдемом. Как ни крути, он архистратиг — главный сейчас на Небесах в отсутствии Бога.

Я поднялась и хотела было пойти искать Винчестеров, как увидела, что статуи плачут кровавыми слезами. Обернувшись, заметила Аластара.

Да уж, дела херня. Я, конечно, сильнее его во много раз, но разница в опыте слишком велика.

— О, сама дочь архистратига! — Аластар хлопнул в ладони, а в моей руке сверкнул ангельский клинок.

— Убирайся прочь, исчадие Ада, или будь убит! — заявила.

— Жаль, что тебя нельзя трогать, так бы я посмотрел, как бы ты защебетала, птичка, когда я пытал бы тебя, — демон маниакально ухмыльнулся, а я впала в ступор. Почему это я неприкосновенна? Видимо, я немного туплю или чего-то не догоняю.

— С чего это я под защитой от тебя? — холодно спросила.

— Люцифер запретил всем демонам прикасаться к тебе. В Аду ещё не нашлось того, кто посмеет позариться на собственность Дьявола, — пояснил белоглазый, а я сознание чуть не потеряла от его слов. С какого это перепугу я собственность Люцифера?! Я никому не принадлежу! Как же это мерзко и как же это злит!

Так или иначе у меня завязалась драка с Аластаром. Нет даже не так. Скорее избиение демона мною. Палач мог лишь защищаться, ведь не смел нарушить указание Падшего архангела. Когда мы стали слишком сильно шуметь, ломая мебель и статуи, пришли Дин, Сэм и Анна. Аластар захотел переключить внимание на них, но я ему воспрепятствовала, применив телекинез.

— Дин, забирайте Анну. Я разберусь, — заявила я, на что Винчестеры кивнули.

И вновь возобновила сражение с белоглазым демоном. Несмотря на то, что Аластар лишь отбивался он доставлял мне, действительно, проблемы. Хорошо, что благодаря Дьяволу у меня было преимущество, в противном случае мне пришлось бы несладко.


	7. Глава 7: Monster on the last page...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После проигрыша Аластору, Люси возвращается к Бобби где были братья и Анна.
> 
> Люси узнаёт кто на самом деле Анна, и решает её защитить от ангелов, которые желают убить Милтон.
> 
> Позже, Люси и Винчестеры помогают Анне вернуть крылья, после чего они временно прощаются с Милтон.
> 
> Примерно через месяц, Люси, Дин и Сэм узнают о писателе Чаке Ширли, с которым они решают встретиться

**Глава 7: Monster on the last page...**

***

Я с азартом поглядывала на демона, сжимая в руке ангельский клинок. В данный момент я преследовала лишь одну цель: убить белоглазого. Знала, что будет непросто, учитывая, что он даже оборонялся в какой-то мере лучше меня.

Оказалось, что я, действительно, слишком самоуверенна, ведь Аластар всё-таки победил. Как? Применив телекинез, он отбросил меня с невероятной силой и скоростью, и я довольно сильно ударилась о стену, стала терять сознание. Последнее, что я сумела рассмотреть, это наглую ухмылку палача.

Когда я очнулась, то наступил рассвет. Голова ужасно гудела, а любое движение отдавалось болью. В горле пересохло и ужасно захотелось пить. С трудом подняв свою тушку с пола, я осмотрелась.

Видимо, Аластар лишь вырубил меня и ушёл за Дином, Сэмом и Анной… Найдя мобильник, я набрала номер Дина. С той стороны слышались гудки.

— Ну же, ответь, Дин… — вздохнув, с мольбой пробормотала я.

— А неплохо тебя так вчера приложили, — услышала голос Дьявола за спиной. Обернувшись, встретилась с ним взглядом.

— Зачем ты вновь пришёл? И с каких пор это я твоя собственность? — во вне проснулась ярость, а страх прочие эмоции отошли на задний план.

— А ты имеешь, что-то против? — наигранно удивился он.

— Конечно да, имею! — фыркнула я. Голова до сих пор побаливала, но меня это сейчас мало волновало. — Ты не ответил на поставленный вопрос!

— Потому что ты **моя**. Рано или поздно ты придёшь ко мне, — ухмыльнулся архангел.

— Не бывать этому! Никогда! — моему упрямству кто угодно мог позавидовать.

— Ошибаешься, — с уверенностью изрёк он, на что я только устало вздохнула.

Спорить с ним дальше я не видела смысла — всё равно это пустая трата времени, а нервные клетки не восстанавливаются. Поэтому я вновь набрала номер Дина и дозвонилась ему. В разговоре он объяснил, где они в данный момент находились — в доме Бобби, а если точнее — в его бункере.

Получив информацию, я телепортировалась прямо туда. Моё появление немного напугало охотников, но так как они уже привыкли, то просто облегченно выдохнули.

Дин подошёл ко мне и обнял. Я сделала тоже самое, однако мой взгляд метал молнии в сторону глюка. Хотя в какой-то степени я была рада видеть недовольное выражение лица Сатаны.

— Мы переживали. Ты как вообще? — спросил Дин, наконец-то выпуская меня из объятий.

— Да норм… В порядке, — я улыбнулась охотникам.

По их уставшим лицам можно было предположить, что поспать им не очень удалось.

— Дин, Сэм, а где Анна? — поинтересовалась я.

— Она в бункере, — ответил Сэм, на что я кивнула и переместилась. В отличие от других ангелов, я и архангелы могут обойти защиту убежища.

Я увидела на кровати, что стояла посреди комнаты, рыжеволосую девушку, которая сейчас спала. Ну, ладно, я не тороплюсь никуда.

Когда она, наконец-то, проснулась, я смогла получить от неё нужную информацию, а именно, что она такое?

— Ты кто? — спросила девушка, опасливо отодвигаясь от меня на кровати.

— Я — нефилим… Люси. Я не враг, — ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Ты же дочь архангела Михаила… Почему ты на Земле? — вновь задала вопрос она.

— Хм, длинная история… Лучше подтверди, что мы с тобой когда-то виделись… Давно… Очень давно, — молвила я немного в сомнении. Хоть в голове и складывался какой-то пазл, я решила узнать наверняка, кем же она являлась.

Села рядом с ней и протянула руки к её вискам. Мои глаза стали светиться золотом, а её, на одно мгновение, засияли голубым светом.

— Ты ангел? Падший ангел Анна, — немного изумилась я. Последний раз я видела её, когда мне было два года, а потом она исчезла. На Небесах её объявили предателем и много гадостей звучало в её сторону. Однако мне было непонятно, как она предала.

— Ты… Так выросла, — ангел улыбнулась мне, и мы обнялись.

Теперь мне стало ясно, почему за ней охотились демоны.

— Анна, скажи, что с вами троими случилось, когда вы покинули ту церковь? — аккуратно начала я диалог.

— Мы приехали в ближайшую хижину и там начертили защиту от демонов. Но потом явились Уриил и Кастиэль и захотели меня убить, — вздохнула она, прижимаясь ко мне.

— Анна, мы вернём тебе крылья, обещаю, — с готовностью помочь, молвила я.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила она.

Чуть позже я оставила Милтон в одиночестве и направилась к Винчестерам.

Дин традиционно занимался своей Деткой, а Сэм был занят тем, что проверял новости. М-да, по его хмурым мыслям можно понять, что одни из последних печатей взламываются. Осталось уже совсем немного, и совсем скоро нагрянет такая долгожданная кульминация. Или мы каким-то чудом сможем помешать всему этому безобразию, не допустив Конца Света. Или… Настанет Апокалипсис, и станет уже вовсе не до шуток. Ещё и наша маленькая проблема — Лилит никуда не исчезла. Кстати, нужно о ней разузнать поподробнее, ибо что-то меня в ней настораживает. Просто даже словами не описать.

— Сэм, можешь помочь мне с поиском, кое-какой информации? — подала я голос.

— Какой? — спросил младший брат Дина.

— Чудо… Мне нужно чудо из тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят пятого, — пояснила я.

— Зачем? — Сэм, буквально, устроил допрос.

— Нам нужно найти благодать Анны. Да она ангел, хоть и падший, — объяснила я, очень надеясь, что Винчестер не станет больше ничего выпытывать.

Сэм сильно удивился, но принялся за поиск информации. Тем временем я проинформировала и Дина, и сейчас просто гуляла неподалёку от дома Сингера. Хотя, это неподалёку на самом деле далеко — в лесной чаще, наслаждаясь опускающимися на землю сумерками.

Позади меня послышался хлопок крыльев. Обернувшись, я увидела Каса и Уриила.

— Приветики, Кас, приветики негра, — с усмешкой поприветствовала я их.

— Отдай нам Анну, ибо правосудию придать должны её мы, — в своей привычной манере промямлил Кастиэль.

— В чём её грех? В том, что она отреклась от благодати, чтобы жить, как люди? Разве это преступление, хотеть нормальной жизни? — парировала я, стараясь защитить Анну.

Я знала, что правосудие в Раю проходит по одной схеме — Милтон убьют.

— Таковы порядки, — безэмоционально бросил Кас.

— Идите к чёрту с этими правилами! — сквозь зубы прошипела я, холодно добавив: — Я, как дочь архангела Михаила, дарую протекцию падшему ангелу Анне. Никто не осмелится нападать на неё!

У них не оставалось выбора, как уйти, потому что я приняла такое решение.

***

Вернувшись в жилище Бобби, я отправилась к себе. Настроения у меня вовсе никакого не было, поэтому я просто легла на кровать и зарылась лицом в подушку.

Устала… Очень устала. Как же мне хотелось, чтобы это всё поскорее закончилось. Но, к сожалению, это всего лишь мечты. Что-то мне подсказывало, что испытания только начинались.

— По чём грустишь, воробушек? — я вздохнула и уставшим взором посмотрела на гостя.

— По чём надо, по тому и грущу, — фыркнула и повернулась на бок, отворачиваясь от архангела.

Почему он вообще приходит? Я же сказала, что не буду на его стороне… Ух… Я зарылась под одеяло.

Мне не хотелось даже взглядом с ним встретиться… Со мной редко такое бывает, что я не в силах смотреть кому-то в глаза. А он… Нахал-собственик, который внушает мне страх даже в образе астральной проекции. Да, я хотя и побаивалась его, но увы я особа наглая, и наглости во мне больше.

— Может скажешь… Зачем ты явился?

— А что, нельзя? Мне давно не представлялась возможность с кем-то поговорить, а тут такой шанс, — усмехнулся он и лёг рядом со мной. К моему удивлению, когда я прикасалась к нему, он был холодным. Очень холодным. Я думала раньше, что галлюцинации вообще никакие, а оно вот как вышло.

Не стала ничего говорить. Наверное, на его месте, имея преимущество хоть с кем-то общаться, при этом находясь в полной изоляции от мира, я бы также поступала… Тоже постоянно надоедала тому, кто меня видит и слышит… М-да, теперь меня ещё и на философию потянуло…

Постепенно я провалилась в сон, проснувшись только от будильника на мобильном. Потянувшись, встала с тёплой кровати. Я чувствовала себя хорошо, по-крайней мере, до появления моего глюка из Преисподней.

Приведя себя в порядок по щелчку пальцев, я направилась на кухню. Опа, я первая походу проснулась, ну, хорошо.

Приготовив завтрак, села за стол и стала есть блины. Ну, а что? Просто и вкусно, ибо я не шеф-повар.

— Доброе утро, Люси, а-а-а-а! — зевнул Дин, проходя и ставя на плиту чайник.

— Доброе. Не забыл, что мы сегодня должны отправиться на поиски благодати Анны? — с лёгкой усмешкой поинтересовалась я.

— Сэм сказал, что предположительно нужно ехать в Юнион, Кентукки, — ответил Дин, попивая свой кофе.

— Сегодня обойдёмся без Импалы. Я перемещу нас, — сказала я, добавив: — Потому что пока мы приедем, её благодать заберут ангелы.

Далее мы продолжили завтракать, попутно обсуждая дальнейшие планы.

— Сколько осталось печатей? — спросил Дин.

— Две, — ответила я, осознавая, что мы стояли на краю пропасти. Один неверный шаг — и мы могли бы провалиться в саму бездну. — У нас ещё есть время, но… Мне страшно, Дин, — тихо дополнила.

— Всё будет хорошо, — успокоил он меня, расплываясь в улыбке. — Мы убьём Лилит, остановим Армагеддон. Ты же знаешь, что за это печати?

— Нет, прости… Я искала информацию, но всё без толку, — тяжело вздохнув, молвила я.

Совсем скоро на кухне появились Сэм, Бобби и Анна, для которых я повторила задуманное на сегодняшний день.

***

Мы прибыли к огромному столетнему дубу, от которого исходила огромная сила. Внутри дерева и находилась благодать Анны.

Девушка подошла к дереву и хотела коснуться его, как мы услышали голос:

— Только попробуй! Анна, остановись и прими наказание Небес! — злобно проговорил Уриил.

— Я же вам ясно сказала, чтобы вы не смели даже пальцем к ней прикасаться! — яростно прошипела я, и в моей руке появился ангельский клинок.

— Не стоит перечить воле Рая! — повторил Уриил, призывая такой же.

— Я плевала на его волю! — процедила, и мы скрестили свои кинжалы в сражении.

Я легко уворачивалась от атак. Одно неверное движение, и я вонзила в тело ангела оружие. Возникло белое свечение, и ангел трупом упал к моим ногам. На земле отчетливо виднелся абрис его крыльев.

Пока я дралась с Уриилом, Винчестеры и Анна, вернувшая себе крылья, сражались с демонами и ещё одним ангелом.

Я почувствовала невероятную боль. С моей груди торчало кровавое лезвие ангельского клинка. Я сделала несколько шагов вперёд и обернулась. Кастиэль был малость шокирован, что я пережила удар в сердце.

Только хотела и его убить, как всё озарилось ярким светом и ни Анны, ни Каса не оказалось.

Всему виной было, что Дин применил ангельскую печать. С демонами мы быстро разобрались, но Аластару удалось уйти. Да уж, очень вовремя он свалил, ведь всего лишь одна запинка, и я бы его убила.

Охотники удивились моей живучести. Ага, немного странно, когда тебе вонзают в сердце кинжал, а ты жив-здоров.

— Целы? — с волнением спросила я. Получив положительный ответ, я уничтожила все тела, и мы вернулись обратно в Су-Фолс.

Надеюсь, у Анны всё будет хорошо… Она теперь имеет вновь свою силу… Эх, Кастиэль, попадись ты мне вновь, я тебя в клочья разорву! Так и знай!

***

Utah. Park City. December 16th. 2008.

Зима в этом году выдалась скромной на осадки. Снега не предвещалось, зато были голые ветви деревьев, холодный зимний ветер, а также депрессивная обстановка.

Прошло чуть больше месяца с последней встречи с ангелами. С того моменты ни с одним мы не пересекались.

Сейчас я вместе с братьями находилась в маленьком городке Парк-Сити. Вчера мы приехали сюда из-за книг. Да-да, вы не ослушались, из-за книг. Пророк Чак Ширли создавал про нас истории.

Мы об этом узнали совершенно случайно. Когда мы расследовали очередное дело, опрашивая людей, нас приняли за косплейщиков. То бишь за людей, которые наряжаются в одежду и перенимают образ персонажа книги, фильма да и вообще всего, что душе угодно. Так вот, закончив с охотой, мы разузнали подробнее обо всём об этом.

Узнав имя пророка, я сообщила охотникам, куда нужно ехать, и как результат мы в Парк-Сити.

Я сидела на подоконнике и попивала кофе с виски, а Сэм изучал очередную книгу про нашу жизнь. Представляете, как удивились они, узнав, кто я на Небесах? Что я дочь архангела Михаила?

Мне, конечно, очень повезло, что четвёртый том ещё не вышел. Я ведь братьям так и не сказала о том, что ко мне иногда в «гости» наведывается Люцифер. Просто не хотела им создавать лишние проблемы. И так хлопот предостаточно. Поэтому с Дьяволом-глюком мне надлежит разобраться самой. Только вот пока я ещё не разобралась.

Пока мы с Сэмом сидели в номере, Дин ушёл купить что-нибудь поесть.

Примерно через час он вернулся, и мы пообедали. Я вместе с охотниками составила примерный план действий, после чего мы направились к Импале, чтобы нанести визит пророку Божьему.

Дом у него выглядел самым обычным, разве что был немного неприбранным. Мы вышли из машины и приблизились к крыльцу. Дин нажал на звонок, и мы стали ожидать, когда нам откроют двери.

И вот нашему взору предстал Чак: слегка неухоженный, в домашней одежде, с добрыми голубыми глазами. Мне на мгновение показалось, будто я видела их. Странно почему? Ведь сегодня состоялось наше первое знакомство.

— Здравствуйте, я могу вам чем-то помочь? — любезно поинтересовался он.

— Ты Чак Ширли? — спросил Дин и, получив положительный ответ, с нажимом добавил: — И ты пишешь про нас книжки? — на этот раз писатель не понял, чего хочет от него охотник, поэтому в разговор вклинилась я.

— Я нефилим — Люси, — представилась я, — а эти двое — Сэм и Дин Винчестеры.

— Так вы фанаты? — довольно уточнил он, подумав, что мы просто косплеим его персонажей из книги.

— Нет, мы не фанаты, мы — настоящие герои, — фыркнула я, и зрачки глаз засветились золотом, а за спиной появились крылья.

Чак ошарашенно посмотрел на нас, после чего признал, что всё это не игра. Нас пропустили внутрь, после чего начался разговор, а потом и самые настоящие приключения…


	8. Глава 8: Uprising and meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После знакомства с Чаком, Люси пытается понять кто он или даже, что он. Прогуливаясь по улицам города в который они приехали из-за, Чака, Люси встречат Захарию который уговаривает её уйти с ним. 
> 
> После ухода Люси, братья пытаются её найти. Дин узнаёт о том, что Сэм пьёт демоническую кровь, и это его очень злит. С помощью Руби Сэм сбегает с бункера Бобби, и идёт за Лилит.
> 
> К Дину приходят ангелы и под предлогом того, что они дадут ему оружие для убийства Лилит, заберают его с собой. 
> 
> Паралельно этому, Люси узнаёт от Глюцифера о том, что Лилит есть последняя печать, и о том, что ангелы позволят начаться концу света. 
> 
> После встречи с Михаилом, Люси принимает решение остаться на Земле и помогать Винчестерам.
> 
> Тем временем, Дин пытается остановить Сэма, но приходит слишком поздно. Лилит была убита, а Руби раскрыват все свои карты Сэму, после чего тот её убивает. 
> 
> Братья ожидают конца, но кто-то их спасает в последний момент

**Глава 8: Uprising and meeting**

***

После встречи с Чаком мы получили, так сказать, предсказание. Ну, то есть то, что должно будет с нами произойти в ближайшем будущем.

И всё же, меня много чего беспокоило: что-то с этим пророком было не то. Вот только что? Сказать не могу.

Всё уже находилось под покровом ночи, а я до сих пор гуляла по улицам города. Подул холодный зимний ветер, и я укуталась в свою куртку. Мой взгляд устремился вверх — на тёмное небо усеянное тысячами, если не миллиардами, звёзд. Жаль, что лишь малая часть из них видна на Земле.

На лице появилась улыбка, потому что с неба стал падать снег. Белые снежинки, кружась в своём нежном танце, опускались на землю.

Отчего-то почувствовала облегчение. Казалось, будто с моих плеч скинули все проблемы, а все переживания в миг исчезли. Неожиданно засмеялась, радуясь неизвестно чему. Просто искренне, по-детски. Мне так было хорошо!

Однако мои спокойствие и радость быстро сошли не нет, стоило появиться перед мной серафиму Захарии. Ох, ну и что ему нужно?

— Здравствуй, Люси, — поздоровался он.

— Здравствуй, Захария. Чем могу помочь? — недовольно фыркнула я, потому что он нарушил мне прогулку.

— Мы все хотим, чтобы ты вернулась в Отчий дом. Мы ждём тебя, — объяснил серафим, протягивая мне руку.

— Люси, не нужно этого делать, — предостерёг Дьявол. Он не был рад тому факту, что я должна отправиться с Захарией в Рай.

— Ждёте… — тихо уточнила я, и в моей голове возникла картинка того самого разговора с Люцифером, где он говорил об оружии. Я не хочу ошибиться, появившись на Небесах.

— Да, ложь не по нашей части, — подтвердил он. Я же ухватилась за его руку, тем самым давая согласие.

Секунда, и мы исчезли. Это чувство полёта — оно оказалось сногсшибательным. Так стало легко и спокойно. А эйфория охватывала всё внутри, стремясь вырваться наружу.

Сделала шаг вперёд, который оказался одновременно простым и одновременно трудным, и очутилась на Небесах. Внутри всё начало разрываться на две части: одна была рада вернуться, и она безоговорочно верила ангелам и архистратигу, а вторая… Вторая боялась принять на веру, боялась быть преданной.

За своими мыслями я и не заметила, как мы дошли до чьего-то пустующего Рая. Как только я открыла двери, то очутилась в огромном доме, выполненном как в восточном, так и в европейском стиле. Эти стили гармонично дополняли друг друга.

Сняв куртку и обувь, я направилась осматривать жилище. Как мне показалось, оно выглядело достаточно уютно, хотя и было очень большим.

Поднялась по лестнице, ведущей наверх, и вошла в спальню. Здесь располагалась громадная кровать и было очень светло. Я завалилась на неё и посмотрела в потолок, будто бы возвращаясь обратно в прошлое. Туда, где я ещё не была знакома с Винчестерами.

Может… Мне стоило возвратиться раньше? Ещё перед Хэллоуином?.. Тогда бы у меня не возникло в голове никаких «гостей».

Хотя, признаться честно, я ни о чём не жалею.

К слову, наверное, я буду здесь скучать… Даже по нему. Но почему? М-да, неужели я настолько привыкла? Видимо да — уж слишком часто он мелькал у меня перед глазами и доставал вечной болтовнёй.

Эх, перевернулась на живот и обняла подушку, смотря в окно. Я ведь так опрометчиво поступила: ушла, ничего не сказав, ни Дину, ни Сэму. Они, наверняка, будут переживать. Я очень надеюсь, что они не наделают глупостей.

Скоро вернусь. Немного погостюю тут, на Небесах, и загляну к ним. От чего же вдруг внутри стало так пусто и одиноко?..

***

South Dakota. Sioux Falls. December 22th. 2008

**_Author_ **

Прошло шесть дней с исчезновения Люси. Дин и Сэм пытались отыскать девушку, но, увы, всё было тщетно.

Дин очень беспокоился о дочери Михаила, да и о младшем брате, который, как оказалось, пил демонскую кровь. Подобная информация сильно ударила по нему, и он просто не знал, что делать дальше.

Вчера вечером они с Сэмом приехали к Бобби. Младшего Винчестера было принято решение запереть в бункере, чтобы тот пришёл в себя. Но, увы, на следующее утро его никто не обнаружил, зато все почувствовали сильный запах серы.

Дина, разумеется, это взбесило, и чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, мужчина ремонтировал машины под любимый рок. Это сильно помогало ему унять эмоции.

То девушка, которая для него очень дорога, пропала, то брат исчез с демоном…

Однако Дин просто продолжал чинить транспортные средства… Кто бы мог подумать, что в данный момент ему необходимо было на всех парусах гнаться за младшим братом, чтобы не дать тому лишить жизни Лилит.

Винчестер, усмехнувшись, вытер грязные после работы с двигателем руки, после чего взял бутылку с пивом и сделал глоток. За спиной охотника послышалось шуршание крыльев. Конечно, Дин ожидал увидеть Люси, но вместо неё ему нанёс визит Кастиэль.

— Здравствуй, Дин, — поздоровался ангел с Винчестером.

— Кастиэль? Ты что здесь ещё делаешь? — в недоумении поинтересовался тот.

— Прислали Небеса меня… Готовы дать тебе они оружие, чтобы была уничтожена Лилит… Но для этого пойти со мною должен ты, Дин, — с извечным «покер-фэйсом» на лице объяснил Кастиэль.

— Ладно, — согласился Винчестер-старший на предложение. — Слушай, Кас, ты, случаем, не знаешь, где Люси?

Он с интересом взглянул на ангела, хотя во взоре его появилась некая злоба. Он бы с радостью убил стоящего перед ним ангела, ведь последний мог тогда нанести вред Люси. Но, на счастье Кастиэля, охотник решил отложить свои личные чувства на потом, когда проблема с Лилит будет улажена.

— Насколько известно мне в Раю она, — ответил он на вопрос. — Пора нам.

Всего секунда, и Винчестер вместе с ангелом переместились в какой-то очень красивый номер в отеле.

Выглядело всё просто идеально: номер был выполнен в белом цвете, украшенный золотой лепниной. В помещении находился стол, на котором лежали бургеры и пиво. Также там размещались два дивана и кресла, и ещё несколько стульев возле стола.

— Как скоро я получу это оружие, чтобы расправиться с Лилит? — спросил Дин у ангела.

— Завтра в полночь демон будет взламывать печать. До этого времени ты побудешь здесь, Дин Винчестер, — прозвучал голос Захарии. Серафим с ухмылкой смотрел на охотника, убрав руки в карманы брюк.

— Сукин сын! Вы всё это подстроили? — поинтересовался Винчестер и, получив подтверждающий кивок от серафима, решил узнать: — Кас, я могу встретиться с Люси?

Ангелы задумались, и спустя некоторое время Захария ответил: 

— Да, это возможно, но лишь после того, как умрёт белоглазый демон.

После чего исчез вместе с Кастиэлем.

***

**_Lucy_ **

Практически неделю я жила на Небесах и знаете что? Это просто скука смертная! Я так привыкла к земной жизни, что отсутствие каких-либо происшествий меня выбешивало.

Поэтому сейчас я спустилась именно туда, потому что изъявила такое желание. На Земле меня поселили в шикарный особняк, и параллельно с этим сразу же возникла одна маленькая проблема: я не могла покинуть его. Могла прогуляться по саду, но не более. Когда хотела уйти, просто натыкалась на какой-то барьер. Эх, интересно, как там Дин и Сэм?

Я не видела охотников долгое время и очень по ним соскучилась. Надеюсь, что хотя бы смогу отпраздновать Рождество вместе с ними…

Конечно, утро у меня вовсе не задалось, так как стоило мне вернуться обратно на Землю, меня снова настигли галлюцинации.

За подъём в шесть утра я была готова испепелить этого наглеца. Хотя и знала, что во-первых, я не смогла бы ему ничего сделать, а во-вторых, где-то в глубине души была даже рада ему. Потому что от скуки мне хотелось лезть на стены.

Сейчас же я была увлечена беседой со своим глюком. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело очень странно. М-да, хорошо, что я здесь одна, иначе, боюсь, меня бы за ненормальную приняли.

Кстати, единственное, чем я могла заниматься, так это валяться в кровати и пить горячий чай с корицей. А также читать книги.

Ещё в последнее время у меня появилось плохое предчувствие, и причину этому я не могла объяснить. Меня сильно настораживало, а в голову так и лезли мысли о Лилит и о Чаке. Я побаивалась того, что демоница может навредить братьям… А на счёт Чака… Тут уж я не знаю, но присутствовало в нём что-то такое… загадочное.

— О чём задумалась, воробушек? — послышалось обращение ко мне архангела.

— Да так, о своём, о девичьем, — попыталась я солгать.

— Ты вовсе не умеешь врать, воробушек, — хмыкнул Люцифер, и я решилась-таки задать ему вопрос.

— Лилит. Кто она такая? — спросила и заглянула в красные глаза архангела.

— Мадам… Она последняя печать… Совсем скоро мы встретимся с тобой в реальности, — ответил он, а я с испугом воззрилась на него.

Как так вышло? Почему эта демон финальная дорожка к Концу Света? Небеса. Они же… Не дадут Дину и Сэму наломать дров?

— Зря ты думаешь, что ангелочки помешают Винчестерам прикончить эту дамочку, — ухмыльнулся он, прочитав мысли.

— Они не позволят взломать последнюю печать, — отчеканила я. Но уверенности в собственных словах становилось всё меньше и меньше… Я боялась поверить в слова Люцифера о том, что Рай предоставит возможность свершиться Апокалипсису.

— Не будь столь наивной, Люси, — ухмыльнувшись, протянул Дьявол, с уверенностью дополнив: — Для них главное исполнить предначертанное. Как раз роль и для тебя найдётся.

— В каком это смысле? — спросила я ошарашенно.

— Да брось. Сплюсуй дважды два. Ты понимаешь всё сама. Эдем, Михаил — они хотят воспользоваться твоей благодатью для победы. Сколько раз мне повторять, дорогуша?

— В таком случае ты тоже хочешь этого. Чтобы я помогла тебе уничтожить, человечество, — вздохнула я.

Вновь повторялся один и тот же диалог. Только теперь я осознавала, что скоро все должны будут вскрыть карты. Наверное, единственное, почему я сейчас колеблюсь, так это то, что я должна поговорить с папой. Думаю, тогда смогу для себя решить, как поступать.

— Было бы неплохо… Но желательно, чтобы ты сама избрала путь, — усмехнулся он.

— К чему такая демократия?

— Выбор должен быть всегда. Слепое подчинение Судьбе ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Если ты его сделаешь в мою пользу, то это будет осознанно. У тебя не будет сомнений в правильности своих решений, — подняв палец вверх и поправив воображаемые очки, философски изрёк Люцифер.

Вот это поворот! Ещё два месяца назад я была уверена на все сто процентов, что поступаю правильно, и в случае начала конца приму сторону Небес и отца… А сейчас, сейчас во всём сомневаюсь. Да, Люцифер выиграл. А я… Я просто… Просто хочу, чтобы это всё завершилось.

— Если я буду за них, за людей?

Серьёзно. Любопытный вопрос. Тогда меня будут считать врагом обе стороны?

— Твоё право, дорогуша, — покачав головой, ответил Люцифер, добавляя: — Но определиться необходимо.

Я погрузилась в тяжёлые раздумья. Мысли, как тараканы, хаотично бегали в голове, требуя внимания персонально к себе. Каждая. Отдельно. Я же, назло им, приняла решение просто подождать к тому же и с отцом поболтать. Мне необходимо расставить все точки над «i».

Время тянулось невероятно медленно, как будто специально оттягивая момент кульминации.

Даже Дьявол уже оставил меня наедине с самой собой.

Только на следующий день я смогла встретиться с отцом, которого так давно не видела. Как же я была рада этому, потому что мне было, что ему сказать. В отличие от меня, для архистратига, как и для глюка-Люцифера, не существовало преград, и он мог спокойно перемещаться из особняка или в него, когда и как хотел.

— Приветствую, Люси, — невозмутимо молвил Михаил, который сейчас занял сосуд какого-то юноши лет девятнадцати с глубоким взглядом голубых очей. Да это были его глаза, полные мудрости и спокойствия.

— Привет… Пап… — сказала я, присев на лавочку.

Мы расположились в крытом зимнем саду, в котором были собраны разнообразные комнатные растения, да такие экзотические, что дух захватывало.

— Рад вновь видеть тебя, — слабо улыбнувшись, произнёс он и примостился рядом. — Ты слишком много времени проводишь здесь, на Земле. Надеюсь, что совсем скоро мы увидим тебя Дома. Надолго.

— Скажи… Правда то, что… Небеса позволят начаться Апокалипсису? — спросила я, и с надеждой на отрицательный ответ взглянула на него.

— Так предначертано великой Атропос. Должна свершиться битва. Мы вместе выступим против сил зла и, одолев их, принесём мир на эту благословенную землю.

— Я… Я инструмент? Оружие для этого? — вскочив, воскликнула я.

Потом немного успокоилась и, подойдя к пальме в огромном горшке, провела пальцами по её широким листьям.

— С чего ты это решила? Вовсе нет, — наблюдая за моими передвижениями, ответил архистратиг.

— Тогда… Почему мне никто не позволил выбрать, кому помочь?

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что пошла по пути Ада? — в голосе отца послышались нотки строгости. Он осуждал меня.

— Нет, конечно, — теребя в руках лист, случайно оторванный от цветка, ответила я.

— Тогда к чему твои сомнения, Люси?

Михаил, также поднявшись, подошёл ко мне и, поровнявшись со мной, принялся ожидать ответа. Я же, замолчав, стала обдумывать всё.

— Я… — начала, но не смогла продолжить. — Не обращай внимания, отец. Неважно.

Я боялась верить ему, а в сознании постоянно всплывали слова Люцифера о свободе выбора, и о том, что Рай — не Ад. Слепое повиновение без права голоса и полное отсутствие демократии. Небеса не могли позволить себе вольности и следовали одному правилу: что дано Богом и Судьбой, то и произойдёт. Даже если вся планета пострадает.

— Так ты меня не оставишь, дочка? — спросил Михаил, протягивая мне руку.

— Я… Я… Прости. Не могу, — промямлила, отходя назад на несколько шагов.

— Почему же?

— Я хочу находиться рядом с Дином и Сэмом, — честно призналась, после чего отец щёлкнул пальцами, снимая тот барьер, на который я натыкалась.

Далее, покачав головой, он исчез.

В тот момент я просто была готова расплакаться. Мне стало страшно. Страшно за возможную оплошность. И за Михаила.

Осознав, что меня больше ничего не держит, я улетела обратно в Су-Фолс. Надеюсь, Винчестеров там застану.

***

**_Author_ **

Узнав о том, что должна вытворить Лилит, Дин вправил мозги Касу, чтобы тот помог ему всё исправить, и бросился спасать человечество. 

Жаль, что было поздно. Бежа к заветной комнате, Дин надеялся, что у них осталось ещё время. Но увы. Часы пробили полночь, и Лилит отправилась в пекло. Её история закончилась…

Двери отворились и, влетев внутрь помещения, Винчестер-старший увидел мёртвую демоницу, ничего не понимающего Сэма, а также ликующую Руби.

— Это было трудно, Сэм, но ты сумел! Ты освободил **его**! — пищала от радости черноглазая.

— Ч-что? — не веря в то, что происходит, выдал охотник.

— Лилит была последней печатью, — шикнул Дин и схватил Руби, Сэм же, в свою очередь, убил демоницу, воткнув ей в живот клинок.

Только охотники хотели поскорее сбежать, как двери захлопнулись перед их носами.

Кровь Лилит, что сформировала круг с некой спиралью внутри, стала растекаться по всему периметру. В небо ударил луч света, а помещение заполнил ультразвук, из-за чего охотники попадали на колени. Мгновение, и Винчестеры исчезли…


	9. Глава 9: Sympathy to the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люси гуляет по ночному Су-Фолс, и приходит к заброшенной церкви, где общается с призраком Священника.
> 
> Следующим утром она отправляется к Винчестерам, где после поездки к Чаку, они встречают Бекки Розен, которая передаёт им послание про меч Михаила.
> 
> Паралельно этому, Люцифер находит сосуд

**Глава 9: Sympathy to the Devil**

**_«Где был Бог в тот вечер, когда была убита твоя семья… Он либо садист, либо ему всё равно»_ **

***

Совершенно бездумно я бродила по улицам города. Конечно, я уже знаю о том, что была сорвана последняя печать и… Приплыли! Апокалипсис…

Однако, настроение было у меня паршивым, и я боялась, если кто-то осмелится подойти ко мне, то… Я не позавидую ему… Сначала хотела пойти к Бобби, но как результат, уже второй час гуляю по ночному Су-Фолс.

Подняв взгляд, увидела старую деревянную церковь. Двери были открыты, одна из них держалась на соплях, готовая в любой момент упасть на пол. Зашла внутрь и стала осматриваться.

Боже, сколько же здесь пыли! Часть крыши у постройки отсутствовала; некоторые лавки и часть стен прогнили из-за дождей и времени. Тем не менее, некоторые скамейки всё же остались.

На одной из них и расположилась я. Подложив под голову кожанку, заняла лежачее положение.

Что будет дальше? А что вообще мне делать? Наверное, нужно найти Дина и Сэма, а затем… Что же затем? Как два человека смогу выступить против Рая и Ада… Как я понимаю, отец дал мне точно понять, что финальная битва должна состояться. Но сколько людей погибнет из-за неё? Десятки… сотни… тысячи… миллионы? А сколько ещё умрёт до начала?

Трудно, очень трудно… Если бы я не ушла тогда на Небеса, то… Быть может, Лилит бы не добилась своего. Или добилась бы?.. Судьбу ведь не обманешь.

Только я хотела заснуть, как почувствовала, что температура воздуха в церкви понизилась. Открыв глаза, стала искать взглядом призрака, которым оказался старый священник. Как понимаю, его душа привязалась к этому месту.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровались я, занимая сидячее положение.

— Вы… Вы видите меня? — удивлённо и с некой радостью уточнил он.

— Именно! Я же не слепая, — съязвила и виновато добавила: — Простите.

— Вам не куда идти? — снова задал вопрос заботливый фантом.

— Нет… Не в том дело… Мне есть куда вернуться… Но… Мне нужно побыть одной какое-то время, — ответила я, склоняя голову на бок.

— Если вы хотите высказаться, я готов вас выслушать.

— Вы, действительно, хотите этого? — уточнила и, получив согласный кивок, решила-таки начать ни то рассказ, ни то исповедь. — Совсем плохо обстоят дела… Два умника случайно начали Апокалипсис! За мной гоняются Рай и Ад! А ещё я с какого-то перепугу стала собственностью Сатаны! Хотя, это ещё цветочки… — ну вот, называется, Люси решилась открыть правду. Священник взирал на меня и изумлялся от каждого произнесённого мною слова. — Понимаете, я устала, просто устала, — уже более спокойно добавила я.

— Господь даёт нам испытания лишь те, что нам по плечу, — решил то ли утешить, то ли взбесить меня священник.

— Тогда Он, видимо, решил поиздеваться надо мной… У людей ведь есть возможность верить… А я же знаю, что это бессмысленно. 

— Всё у вас наладится, — заверил призрак и исчез.

Я же снова умастилась на скамейке и проспала до самого рассвета.

Вставать я всегда умела — просто грохнулась на пол.

Выругавшись, я поднялась с пола и, отряхнув одежду, надела кожанку. Выйдя из церкви, набрала номер Дина и спустя некоторое время услышала сонный голос охотника.

— Люси?

Как я поняла, Винчестер или ещё спал, или уже спал.

— Да-да, Дин, это я. Где вы с Сэмом?

— Канзас-Сити, Миссури. В мотеле «Звёздная Ночь» номер… — хотел было добавить он, но…

— Триста пять, — закончила я, за секунду оказавшись прямо там.

— Быть можешь, скажешь, где ты пропадала? Мы с Сэмом волновались, — Дин строго посмотрел на меня, а я же мило улыбнулась и ответила.

— Семейная встреча! Драма, слёзы и ваниль! — и добавила: — Ангелы. Они позволили начаться Апокалипсису, потому что так должно быть. Битва должна произойти или, проще говоря, мордобой! Кстати, где твой братишка?

— Утопал в кафе, наверное, — предположил Дин, пожав плечами.

Далее в комнате повисло молчание — мы думали каждый о своём. Когда же мне надоело это занятие, я решила нарушить царившую тишину.

— Так, что будем делать дальше? — спросила.

— Да как всегда — спасать людей и истреблять нечисть. Семейный бизнес, — усмехнулся Дин и, взяв комплект одежды, ушёл в ванную.

— М-да, семейный бизнес… — вздохнула я, завалившись на кровать.

Вскоре и Сэм вернулся. Он принёс нам перекусить, как всегда фастфуд. От вида еды, мой желудок заурчал, и именно по этой причине Дин остался без бургера.

За нашим своеобразным завтраком мы обсуждали наши дальнейшие планы и действия. Как результат, приняли решение съездить к Чаку. Возможно, пророк сможет нам хоть как-то помочь. Плюс ко всему, по словам Дина, там должен будет находиться Кастиэль. Ну, Кас, я перья тебе все выщипаю за моё недо-убийство.

Спустя некоторое время мы ехали по дороге к Юте, Парк-Сити…

***

Utah. Park City. December 25th. 2008.

Приехав примерно в час ночи, мы заселились в мотель и сразу же отправились спать.

На следующий день отправились в гости к Чаку. Пока мы ехали к его дому, в машине царило тягучее молчание, которое, как ни странно, нас ни капельки не тяготило. Наверное, потому что каждый из нас имел повод, над чем задуматься. Я, если честно, уже точно не знаю, что делать. Просто мне надо, как и нам всем, время для того, чтобы прийти в себя.

Хотя его у нас в запасе было не так много. Совсем немного. До тех пор, пока Люцифер не найдёт себе сосуд. Тогда… Тогда всем нам будет несдобровать. Я вздохнула и помассировала виски.

Машина наконец-то затормозила, и мы вышли на улицу. Совсем скоро подошли к двери жилища Ширли и постучали.

Их нам открыл пророк. Выглядел он как всегда помято — будто на следующий день после хорошей пьянки. По крайней мере, именно с этим у меня ассоциировался его внешний вид. Хотя, зуб в волосах… Ну и что уже произошло?

— Привет, Чак, — поздоровался Дин, мы же с Сэмом кивнули в знак приветствия.

Потом все трое вошли внутрь.

— Рад видеть вас, ребята, усмехнувшись, ответил он немного нервно.

— Чак… У тебя… Это… Зуб в голове, — сказала я и показала на себе, как пример.

— Да, ночка была бурной на события, — подтвердил он.

— Что произошло? — спросил Сэм и добавил: — А Кас где?

— Пришёл Михаил и убил его, — как-то безразлично ответил Чак. Он что, каждый день архангелов видит?

— Чего? Папаня решил накостылять парню, который хотел убить его дочь? — с натянутой усмешкой изрёк Дин.

— Возможно, — я пожала плечами, сама не зная, для чего отец сделал это.

— Так, вы для чего приехали?

— Мы… Я… Ты же уже знаешь о Конце Света? Нам нужна любая информация, которая сможет нам помочь его остановить, — сообщил Сэм.

Пока охотники общались с Ширли, я вышла на улицу и посмотрела на небо. Вновь шёл снег. С Рождеством, блин! Ну оно уже прошло… Но всё равно, с прошедшим! Спустя несколько дней наступит и Новый год, когда люди обычно празднуют. Наверное, кто-то отходит от попойки, а кто-то пытается вспомнить, что было вчера. А у нас? У нас… Апокалипсис!

Я встала с ступенек и направилась обратно в дом.

В гостиной находился Захария, который самодовольно ухмылялся, а Дин… Дин его убить хотел.

— Здравствуй, Дин. Давно не виделись, правда? — ангел в предвкушении чего-то эпичного потирал ладони.

— Да катись ты к чёрту! — фыркнул охотник.

— Кстати о нём… Ты ведь знаешь уже, что не должен был Лилит останавливать? Твоё предназначение уничтожить Люцифера — только и всего.

— Знаешь, вали в Ад! — раздражённо бросил Дин, с гордостью добавив: — Этому меня научил Кас, — он ударил ладонью по стене с обратной стороны, и Захария исчез в ослепительном белом свете.

После изгнания ангела, я прошла в комнату и, подойдя к старшему Винчестеру, прикоснулась к его ране. Ладонь мгновенно исцелилась.

— Спасибо, Люси, — поблагодарил Дин.

— Да не за что…

Спустя десять минут, я и Винчестеры покинули пророка. Но проблемы, похоже, нас не собирались ждать. Всё должно было вот-вот произойти.

***

Delaware. Wilmington. 27th December. 2008. 

День проходил как обычно: мы искали информацию в Интернете о странных происшествиях. Обо всех, где могли бы засветиться демоны.

Я лежала на диване и просматривала в ноутбуке новости. Пока всё было слишком тихо, как будто затишье перед бурей.

Раздался стук в дверь. Сэм решил открыть и узнать, кто же к нам пожаловал. Совсем скоро в номер ввалилась какая-то девушка с маниакальным блеском в глазах при виде его. Бля, и что это за чудо?!

— Эй, ты кто? — спросила я, не вставая с дивана.

— Я — Бекки… Бекки Розен… А ты Люси, нефилим? — уточнила она.

— Допустим. И откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

— Я всё о вас знаю. По крайней мере то, что было в книгах… У меня к тебе вопрос: с кем ты?

— В каком смысле? — приняв вертикальное положение, я ошарашенно стала прожигать взглядом эту странную девушку. Охотники пока не вмешивались в наш разговор, ожидая, что же будет дальше.

— Ну, с Дином или Люцифером? — объяснила она, а я от возмущения чуть воздухом не поперхнулась.

— Что?! Я вообще ни с тем, ни с другим ничего иметь не желаю! Дин — мой друг, а Люцифер — враг…

— Оу… Прости… Я, наверное, загнула, — поджав нижнюю губу, извинилась Розен.

— Так, стоп. Бекки, ты как нас нашла? — вмешался Дин.

— Мне Чак сказал, куда ехать. И он просил передать послание вам, — сообщила Бекки, после чего накинулась на Сэма и, буквально, прилипла к нему.

— Эм… Бекки, ты можешь отпустить меня? — пытаясь вырваться из её объятий, поинтересовался Сэм. — И что за послание, которое он просил передать?

— Нет, не могу. Ты такой хороший… — сладко пропела девушка. — Замок на холме «Сорок два пса».

После этого Сэму всё-таки удалось одержать победу в схватке с девушкой и он, отпихнув её, снова спросил:

— И что это значит?

Мы посмотрели на Бекки с неподдельным интересом.

— Там должен быть меч архангела Михаила, — объяснила она, параллельно придумывая новый способ, как снова заполучить младшего Винчестера.

— Итак, как найти его? — спросила я.

— Я наберу Бобби. Он нам должен будет хоть как-то помочь, — ответил Дин, томно вздохнув.

***

Park Creek, Delaware. December 27th. 2008.

**Author**

Уже прошло несколько дней, с момента, как Люцифер вернулся обратно на Землю. Бродя по миру, он всё больше убеждался, что люди — это самое ужасное, что создал его Отец. Они так порочны и грешны, что спасти их души невозможно. Они столько всего творят, и все, как правило, любят винить в своих грехах его, Дьявола, чёрта.

Сейчас он искал себе подходящий сосуд. Как бы ему не хотелось, но, находясь на Земле, ему нужен вессель. Конечно, идеально было бы, если бы он узнал, где Сэм, но увы, кто-то скрыл обоих Винчестеров с ангельских радаров.

Падший направился к дому одного человека, который потерял всё: его семью убили и оставили лишь боль от утраты. Заполучить «Да» у него не составит труда.

Он следовал по пятам за этим человеком. Войдя вместе с Ником внутрь, архангел направился всё осматривать. Сейчас начнётся самое шоу.

Техника в доме просто сходила с ума: то свет мигает, то радио включалось само по себе, то ещё что-то. Человек, разумеется, уже не выдерживал, а архангел лишь оттягивал момент кульминации.

В конце концов он всё-таки решил предстать перед своим сосудом.

— Ник, Ник, проснись, — приняв облик Сары, погибшей жены, архангел стал будить человека.

— С-сара, — удивлённо спросил тот.

— Я не твоя жена, Ник, — сладко протянул он, добавив: — Я — ангел и имя мне — Люцифер.

— Что же, Сатана, напомни мне вечером не напиваться, — фыркнул Ник, воспринимая всё в шутку.

— Я реален… Просто поверь, что я настоящий, — архангел склонил голову на бок, а потом скорчил забавную гримасу.

— Зачем ты здесь, если ты настоящий? — задал вполне логический вопрос Ник.

— Ты особенный, Ник, и я пришёл, чтобы ты помог мне, — заявил Дьявол. — Ответь, пожалуйста, на вопрос, где был Бог в тот вечер, когда твою семью убивали?.. Не знаешь? Он либо садист, либо ему всё равно.

— Ты… Можешь их вернуть? — с надеждой в голосе и горечью во взгляде спросил мужчина.

— К сожалению, нет. Но я хочу покарать Его. С твоей помощью.

— Что мне нужно делать? — тая обиду на Бога и виня Его за несправедливость, за всё то, что произошло с его женой и ребёнком поинтересовался Ник.

— Ты должен пригласить меня… Сказать мне «Да».

— Да…


	10. Глава 10: Mandarin and night guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К Люси приходит Анна и даёт наводку на Бальтазара, который может помочь ей с поиском Меча Михаила.
> 
> Прибыв в Париж, Люси встречается с Бальтазаром, который ей помогает, дав ей копьё Михаила, в обмен на услугу в будущем.
> 
> Вернувшись к Винчестерам она влазит в драку с демонами, где была ранена копьём. Уже в больнице она встречает Люцифера, который её спасает

**Глава 10: Mandarin and night guests**

***

Delaware. Wilmington. 28th December. 2008.

Сегодняшнее утро было на удивление приятным, а моё настроение просто отличным.

Я валялась у себя в кровати и смотрела в потолок. Лицо озаряла улыбка, и внутри было как-то легко. Казалось, что все проблемы ушли на задний план.

Встала с постели и потянулась.

На календаре уже двадцать восьмое декабря, а это значит, что через пару дней наступит Новый Год. Чего я хочу от этого праздника? Всего-то окончания Апокалипсиса. От одной только мысли об этом, моё настроение мгновенно исчезло. Я боялась… Боялась как и неопределённого будущего, так и дня сегодняшнего. Хотя, это не единственное, что меня пугало…

Я до сих пор не избавилась от страха перед Люцифером. Просто… Не знаю, чего ожидать при встрече с ним. Однако, что-то мне подсказывает, что в ближайшее время наши пути пересекутся. От одной только мысли об этом мне хочется спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше…

Думая об этом, я зашла в ванную и стала приводить себя в порядок. В зеркале видела своё уставшее лицо. Я чувствовала моральное истощение. Всё это… Всё это свалилось на мои плечи и теперь мне и Винчестерам предстояло спасти мир. Как бы я хотела, чтобы всё было хорошо.

Выйдя из ванной, я вернулась обратно в комнату, где стала переодеваться в футболку и джинсы. Не забыла и о кардигане. Надев также носочки и ботинки, направилась на кухню.

Заварив чай с лимоном и мёдом, села за стол и стала просматривать новости с сети. Да уж… По всему миру глобальные катастрофы: землетрясения, наводнения, цунами, извержение вулканов и ещё много-много подобных природных явлений.

Это ведь ещё Всадники Апокалипсиса, не явились. Устало протёрла переносицу — просто полнейший трындец.

Сделав глоток, усмехнулась. Всё же люблю я зиму за горячие напитки и мёд. В другое время года, как мне кажется, он не настолько вкусный, как зимой.

Только я хотела вернуться к чтению новостей, как послышалось шуршание крыльев, и на кухне появилась Анна. Она приветливо улыбалась. На девушке красовались блузка и тёмно-синий плотный кардиган, низом были обычные джинсы и ботинки.

Я встала из-за стола, и мы по-дружески обнялись. Давненько мы не виделись.

— Привет, Анна… Как ты? — спросила я как можно вежливее.

— Привет… Всё вроде неплохо, — ответила ангел.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — с лёгкой тревогой поинтересовалась я, желая знать, не нужна ли ей помощь.

— Нет… Я появилась, чтобы помочь тебе и Винчестерам.

— Помочь? — недоумевающе снова спросила я, склоняя на бок голову.

— Всё так. Я слышала по ангельскому радио, что ангелами был утрачен меч Михаила

— И-и-и ты хочешь найти оружие и вернуть его на Небеса?

— Нет… Я не приму сторону ни Рая, ни Ада, но я верю, что вы с Дином и Сэмом сможете разрулить ситуацию с Апокалипсисом… Думаю, с оружием у вас будет куда больше шансов победить, — усмехнулась Анна.

— Ясно… Только, где искать артефакт моего отца?

— Думаю, в этом может помочь Бальтазар, — ответила девушка с неохотой называя имя.

Бальтазар? Знакомое что-то… По-моему, дядя Габриэль пару раз его упоминал… Хм, интересно, интересно.

— Бальтазар?

— Да, ангел-перекрёстка.

— И где его искать? — уточнила я.

— Франция, Париж, — ответила Анна, как-то виновато опуская взгляд.

— Анна, ты же не хочешь меня одну туда отправить? — с опаской задала я вопрос, на что она еле заметно кивнула.

— Прости… Просто у меня не самые лучшие взаимоотношения с ним.

Обречённо вздохнув, я понимающе замотала головой. После нашего разговора ангел улетела, а я отправилась в Париж.

Что же, я не против попутешествовать. Хм, а почему бы и нет. Наверное, когда это всё закончится, я уйду, как Габриэль, ибо прекрасно его понимаю. Сумасшедшая у нас семейка, чего уж тут.

Прибыв во французскую столицу, я столкнулась с двумя проблемами: во-первых, я вообще ничего не знаю о Бальтазаре, кроме его имени, а во-вторых, понятия не имею, куда идти.

Я блуждала по городу около двух часов и, честно говоря, уже отчаивалась. Мне слабо верилось, что я смогу чего-то добиться.

Но судьба оказалась благосклонной ко мне. Я находилась в самом обычном дешевом баре. Так как был день, посетителей было не так и много. Я сидела за барной стойкой и пила виски.

Мои размышления по поводу поисков прервал разговор бармена и какой-то девушки. В их беседе упоминался ангел. Я внимательно стала вслушиваться и… решив попытать удачу, направилась к ним.

— _Прошу прощения за вмешательство, но вы говорили о Бальтазаре? Вы не могли бы мне помочь его найти?_ — на французском языке обратилась я к ним

— _А ты ещё кто?_ — девица ревниво на меня посмотрела. Как я понимаю, она приняла меня за свою соперницу за сердце ангела.

— _Я — Люси — племянница Бальтазара. Так вы мне поможете? Я впервые в этом городе,_ — умоляюще молвила я, делая жалостливое лицо.

И-таки добилась своего. После диалога с ними выяснила, куда мне нужно ехать. Конечно, шанс, что это тот Бальтазар, практически нулевой. Но, всё же, а вдруг повезёт?

Я ехала в такси по адресу, который получила от девушки Бальтазара — Лили. Почему я не телепортировалась прямо в дом? Да, просто есть шанс, что мужчина окажется не тем, кого я ищу.

Спустя два часа добралась к небольшому коттеджу. Расплатившись с таксистом, я вышла из машины и направилась к нему.

Стоя на пороге, позвонила в звонок. Совсем скоро мне открыл двери светловолосый мужчина, одетый в серую футболку с «v» образным вырезом и чёрный пиджак. Низом были обычные джинсы и ботинки. Пахло от него дорогим одеколоном и выпивкой. Нет, запах не был отталкивающим, он будто предавал ему шарм. За спиной у него красовались чёрные крылья.

— _Чем могу помочь, мадемуазель?_ — с забавным акцентом, который ему очень шёл, любезно поинтересовался он.

— Я — Люси. Дочь архангела Михаила, — представилась я.

— И что вам нужно, мадемуазель Люси? — ангел специально сделал ударение на моём имени. — Бальтазаром меня кличут.

— Будем знакомы, — молвила я, добавив: — Можно?

Мужчина сначала пропустил меня внутрь, а потом зашёл и сам, закрыв за собой двери.

— Так что же привело сюда дочь архангела Михаила? — спросил он, и в его руках появился бокал с вином.

— Говорят, что ты можешь мне помочь с поиском меча моего отца, — ответила я.

— Ну, такой цацки у меня нет, но зато есть то, за чем пернатые будут гоняться куда сильнее, чем за мечом, — в его глазах заплясали весёлые огоньки, придававшие его лицу обаяние. И Бальтазар пошёл на второй этаж.

— И что же это? — спросила я, следуя за ним.

— Копьё Михаила, — гордо ответил он.

— Что от меня требуется взамен? — деловито поинтересовалась я, осознавая, что по доброте душевной Бальти ничего не отдаст. Бальти? Хм, а почему бы и нет. Буду звать его так.

— Скажем так, дорогуша, теперь ты мой дожник. Я дам тебе копьё, но, однажды, тебе придётся оказать мне ответную услугу, — на ходу бросил он

Прошли по коридору и зашли в просторную комнату, в которой хранилось разное оружие и артефакты. Они умело были расставлены по своим местам. 

Когда мы очутились в центре помещения, Бальтазар снял со стены копьё, которое выглядело очень красивым. По всей его длине были выгрированны различные руны. Всё это придавало артефакту величие и древность.

Бальтазар протянул мне копьё, сперва замотав в плотную ткань наконечник.

— Прошу, мадемуазель. Только будь осторожна, используя его. Если ангел им поранится, то начнёт гнить изнутри, а потом медленно и мучительно умирать, — предупредительно молвил он.

Неужели подобное оружие существует? Зачем это? Зачем эта излишняя пытка перед смертью? Я дрожащими руками взяла копьё и, поблагодарив ангела, исчезла.

***

Телепортировалась прямо к номеру Винчестеров. Я бы постучала в двери, но они были выбиты. В помещении находилось несколько довольно сильных и очень странных демонов. Они обладали… Благодатью? Что?

Не теряя времени, быстро ввязалась в драку. Одного из черноглазых я узнала — её звали Мэг, а вторым был демон, который вселился в тело Бобби. А также ещё двое.

Как раз таки те и напали на меня. Один из них отбросил меня назад, и из моих рук вылетело копьё. Демон, заметив это, схватил его и ловко вонзил в меня. Я не успела никак увернуться.

В боку ощущалась ужасная боль, а перед глазами всё потемнело. Собрав все свои силы, выжгла сосуд черноглазого изнутри, из-за чего боль только усилилась, и я чуть не вскрикнула. Второй нападающий не знал, что ему делать дальше. По его взгляду было видно, что он напуган.

Мэг отдала приказ, и они исчезли, а ко мне поспешил Дин. Я держала руку на ране, прижимая к ней ткань футболки. Одежда уже была перепачкана алой кровью. Охотник бережно поднял меня на руки и понёс на выход из мотеля.

Я слабо понимала, что происходит, а от боли хотелось выть. Создавалось ощущение, будто мои внутренние органы плавятся. Перед глазами плыло, и я потихоньку проваливалась в чёрную пропасть. Лишь слышала из забытья голос Дина и смутно видела его силуэт.

Совсем скоро меня поместили на каталку и повезли, как я понимаю, штопать.

Конечно, все процедуры ощущала очень даже хорошо. Никакой наркоз не спасал. Просто тупая, адская боль. На время мне показалось, что я потеряла сознание. Когда вновь открыла глаза, то уже находилась в больничной палате. Кое-как восстановив зрение, я стала осматривать помещение, стараясь лишний раз не двигаться.

Неужели, это конец? Эта рана не заживёт… Я буду медленно умирать… Загнивать. Ужасный финал, однако.

Услышала шуршание крыльев и посмотрела, кто ко мне пожаловал. И всё же, в конце, гостем оказался именно он.

Мысленно усмехнулась. Судьба, походу дела, меня возненавидела.

В его руках было то самое копьё. Ничего не сказав, он просто разломал его на две части.

По моему телу будто пропустили электрический заряд. Боль стала исчезать. Я шумно дышала, всё тело невероятно сильно нагревалось. И в одно мгновение всё исчезло. Тело больше не болело, но и пошевелиться я не могла. Силы покинули.

— Тебе следует быть аккуратнее, воробушек, — как ни в чём не бывало произнёс он. Вот никогда бы не подумала, что сам Люцифер меня с того света вытащит.

— Что ты… Здесь делаешь? — устало вздохнув, поинтересовалась я.

— Тебя спасаю, милочка, — ответил он, равнодушно пожав плечами.

— Зачем? Ты бы мог просто забрать мою благодать. И всё.

— Я не терплю, когда кто-то смеет причинять вред тому, что принадлежит мне, — властно объяснил Дьявол.

Томно выдохнув, я посмотрела в окно. На улице шёл лапатый снег — такой пушистый и лёгкий. Архангел положил ладонь на мою рану, и из-под неё полилось яркое свечение. Та сразу же полностью затянулась и теперь вовсе не причиняла дискомфорта.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила я.

В руках у Дьявола возникла небольшая корзинка с мандаринками. Поставив её на столик возле кровати, он взял один из фруктов и стал его очищать от кожуры, а затем протянул мне.

Только архангел собрался уйти, как я, неожиданно для себя, обратилась к нему:

— Останься пожалуйста, Люцифер.

Кто меня за язык тянул?

Он, на самом деле, задержался. Только теперь рядом с ним я ощутила покой, а не тот липкий страх.

Проснулась рано утром, примерно, часов в семь полностью окрепшей. Да, благодаря помощи Люцифера я ещё жива.

Потянулась за мандаринкой в корзинке и улыбнулась. Что-то мне подсказывало, что всё ещё наладится. Обязательно наладится…


	11. Глава 11: Make the right decision, how difficult it is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люси видится с Михаилом, и тот пытается склонить её на сторону Рая, но нефелим отказывается, идти с ним. Сама Люси злиться из-за того, что пернатые хотят дабы она сделала выбор.
> 
> Спустя некоторое время, она и Винчестеры отправляются в Ривер Пасс, где они ведут охоту на Всадника

**Глава 11: Make the right decision, how difficult it is!**

***

Услышав шуршание чьих-то крыльев, я обернулась. На сей раз ко мне пожаловал отец. Не думала, что так скоро нам вновь придётся встретиться. Хотя, я всё же рада тому, что он обо мне не забыл.

Я так погрузилась в свои проблемы и растворилась в них, что позабыла обо всем на свете. Так было проще… Легче… Когда, в первую очередь, ты ставишь долг, обещание или то, что обязан сделать. А вчерашняя встреча с Люцифером всего лишь немного помогла мне прийти в себя. Да и то, что моя жизнь висела на волоске, тоже приводило в чувства.

Я потеряла счёт времени и банально делала то, что считала правильным. А можно ли назвать вчерашний вечер правильным тогда, когда я попросила его остаться? Я посмотрела на мандаринку, которую держала в руках, и обречённо вздохнула.

— Я слышал, что тебя ранили моим копьём. Это правда? — архангел прошёл вперёд и сел рядом со мной на кровать.

— Всё верно, — подтвердила я.

— Как тогда ты выжила? — архистратиг заглянул мне в глаза. А я что? Да ничего. Попросту решила ответить, как есть. Наверное, мне захотелось выговориться, отчасти… Но всё же…

— Меня спас Люцифер.

Да, а вот это стоило бы запечатлеть. Ну не каждый день можно увидеть изумленного архангела Михаила.

— Кто?! — переспросил он, всё ещё надеясь, что ему послышалось.

— Люцифер, — спокойно повторила я.

— Для чего он сделал это?

— Ну, — начала я, — он считает меня своей собственностью.

Теперь Михаил впал в ступор, думая, что ему для начала нужно делать: поблагодарить брата за моё спасение или пойти выяснять отношения. Мол, а с какого такого перепугу он посмел ко мне приблизиться и что-то заявить?

— Так, дочка, что ты ещё не рассказывала? — строго спросил отец у меня.

— Всё. И… Я ничего не скрывала, папа. Эти события произошли совершенно недавно.

— Наигралась в человека? Тебе следует занять своё место на Небесах, — вся растерянность архистратига исчезла, и теперь он с привычным пофигистическим выражением лица взирал на всё, включая меня.

— Нет, я хочу помочь людям, но не как не воевать против Ада, при этом уничтожив половину Земли! — шумно выдохнув, я с уверенностью глядела в глаза отцу.

Видимо, как бы я не любила его, и как бы не хотелось ему помогать в этой войне… Не могу. Невинные не должны страдать.

— Если ты не вступишь в игру, погибнет _миллиард_ творений Отца моего. Неужели ты этого хочешь? — поинтересовался Михаил.

Опустила голову и вновь посмотрела на фрукт в руках. Да, я, действительно, хочу сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы спасти мир. Но не могу так, ибо это неправильно.

— Я… Прости, папа! — по моим щекам покатились слёзы.

Почему так? Почему все хотят, чтобы я сделала этот чёртов выбор?! Да даже он не давит на меня и мои эмоции… Для чего я думаю сейчас о нём. Может… Нет…

Архангел обнял меня, и я расплакалась. Так было хорошо рядом с ним, будто исчезали все терзания. Вся боль и весь негатив отступали.

Мы просто сидели и молчали. Я осознаю: мы семья, и папа меня любит… Но я не могу сказать точно, сможет ли он отвернуться потом от меня, предать также, как и своего брата. Я ведь понимаю, что отец поставит долг выше собственных желаний и чувств. И это… И это частично меня пугает.

Чуть позже Михаил покинул меня, и я вновь осталась одна. Отсоединив от себя все эти медицинские устройства, я встала на ноги и направилась к окну.

Ясный день сегодня. Чистое и глубокое голубое небо. Ни облачка на нём. Всё так, как в Эдеме. Солнечные лучи проникали в палату, делая её уютнее.

В двери постучали, и в помещение зашёл Дин.

— Ты плакала? — спросил он, приближаясь ко мне.

Его вовсе не удивлял тот факт, что я уже полностью здорова. Заглянула в очи Винчестера-старшего. Сейчас они по-особому родные и близкие, наполненные заботой и волнением.

— Да… Но не стоит волноваться. Просто… Хотелось сбросить весь негатив, — ответила я.

Охотник расслабился, расцветая в лучезарной, неповторимой улыбке.

Да что же это такое? То вчера к Люциферу странно отнеслась, то теперь философствую про взгляд Дина. Блин… На моих щеках появился румянец, и я, отвернувшись, дала себе парочку пощёчин.

Винчестер сильно удивился и не понял, что я делаю и, главное, зачем?

— Люси… Эм… Ты в порядке? — он обошёл меня и теперь стоял передо мной.

— В полном… Ты лучше скажи, как Сэм и Бобби? — я быстро нашла способ перевести тему разговора.

— Сэмми в норме, а вот Бобби… Врачи говорят, что он больше не сможет ходить, — пояснил Винчестер-старший.

— Беда. Поэтому мне нужно выписаться, — заявила я.

Пока меня «мучили» врачи, Дин куда-то ушёл. Конечно, мне было проще свалить сразу, но пришлось остаться для выписки. Слава Богу с этим проблем не возникло, так как гипнотизёр я отличный.

Уже через десять минут на мне была своя одежда: чёрная футболка и тёмно-синяя рубашка, а на ногах — тёмно-синие джинсы и обычные ботинки.

Заканчивая крутиться возле зеркала, я отправилась искать Винчестеров. Оба брата что-то обсуждали.

— Приветики, парни, — поздоровалась я.

— О, привет, Люси, — по-доброму усмехнулся Сэм.

Мой взор упал на большой конверт в руках Дина. И что же там?

— Дин, что это? — любопытно спросила я, однако вместо ответа мужчина протянул мне его. Открыв конверт, я достала рентген. — Печать Еноха?

— Это нас так Кас обрисовал. Прикинь, как на меня смотрели врачи, когда я забирал сие, — ухмыльнулся Дин.

— Да уж… Стоп. Кастиэль? А разве он не умер? — я удивлённо уставилась на Винчестеров.

— Его Бог воскресил, — ответил Дин.

— Круто, однако… Ладно, где Бобби?

— Пойдём, — молвил Сэм, и мы отправились к старику Сингеру.

Бобби уже орал на какого-то работника больницы. Как только доктор нас приметил, то вздохнул с неким облегчением и быстро ретировался.

Зайдя в палату, мы поздоровались.

— Будь добра, балбеска, помоги, — попросил охотник, намекая, чтобы я его исцелила.

Подошла к нему и коснулась двумя пальцами его лба. Мои глаза засветились золотом, а от ладони стал исходить свет.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил старик Сингер, облегчённо выдохнув.

— Да не за что, — кивнула я и отошла к окну.

— Ладно, и какие планы? Вы достали меч архангела Михаила? — спросил Роберт у братьев.

— Как сказать. Я заполучила его копьё, но то пришлось уничтожить. В противном случае я бы умерла. Что Дин и Сэм делали, пока я лежала в больнице, не знаю, — отстранёно сказала, а во взоре Сингера промелькнул некий страх за мою жизнь.

— А у вас что, парни?

— Оказывается, я и есть «меч» Михаила. Его истинный сосуд, — пояснил Дин.

Что… Нет, не может быть… Так просто… Почему Дин? Кто же тогда истинный сосуд Люцифера?

Этот вопрос начал медленно съедать меня изнутри.

— Пиздец, товарищи, — ругнулась я. Все присутствующие были со мной солидарны в этом вопросе.

Как результат, я и Винчестеры решили в ближайшее время охотиться и решать проблемы с Концом Света по мере их поступления.

***

River Pass, Colorado. April 30th, 2009.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев, и мы продолжали заниматься привычными делами. Со старта Апокалипсиса вся нечисть как будто с цепи сорвалась. Да и демоны с благодатью немало проблем доставляли.

За это время мне приходилось сталкиваться, время от времени, с Люцифером. Конечно, об этом я не рассказывала братьям Винчестерам. Да и с отцом встречи происходили.

Ангелы и демоны сражались по всему миру. И будто этого нам мало — на Землю явились Всадники.

Сейчас мы подъезжали к городу Ривер Пасс, что в Колорадо. Пару дней назад Руфус, старый знакомый Бобби, позвонил ему и попросил помочь на охоте, а Сингер отправил нас.

Вот, собственно, поэтому мы и здесь. Насколько известно, в городе полным-полно черноглазых. И как сообщает Руфус они не те, что с благодатью. Ну, уже хорошо.

Подъезжая к мосту, Дин остановился, и мы вышли из машины, поскольку тот был сломан. Выбраться из этого места будет не так уж и просто, как и попасть в него.

— Что будем делать? — спросила-уточнила я.

— В обход пойдём, — сообщил Дин и стал рыться в багажнике автомобиля. Я же села на капот Импалы.

И что же нас там ждёт?

Когда старший Винчестер достал оружие, то выдал Сэму ангельский клинок и святую воду. Я поднялась с капота, и мы направились на поиски приключений.

Мы достигли финальной точки. Здесь, в городе, царила тишина, которая давила на нас со всех сторон. Этот противный звон в ушах от неё, не было абсолютно ничего. Она была пугающей, будто затишье перед бурей. Но мы знали: в такое время нельзя расслабляться, ведь это может стать фатальной ошибкой.

Идя по пустым улицам, мы искали хоть кого-то. В этом месте не ловила мобильная связь, так что дозвониться Руфусу или Эллен с Джо у нас бы не вышло.

Тут мы услышали, как кто-то перезаряжал ружьё. Дин и Сэм подняли руки, я же преспокойно обернулась и увидела Эллен.

— Эллен?

Когда Винчестеры развернулись, то их облили святой водой. Меня обливать не стали.

Всё-таки эта женщина знает, что я не человек. Одержимой я быть, в принципе, не могу.

— Вы что здесь делаете, ребята? — поинтересовалась она.

— Нас Бобби прислал. Он просил помочь тебе, Джо и Руфусу, — пояснил Дин.

— Вот как… Ладно, пойдёмте, — протянула охотница и убрала за спину ружьё.

Мы направились за ней. Дин решил поспрашивать женщину о том, что вообще здесь творится. Я же слушала и делала выводы.

Слишком уж это казалось непонятным… Не могу объяснить, но зародилось чувство, что что-то не так.

Мы проходили по дороге, как вдруг увидели машину: огненный, насыщенно-красный мустанг. Что-то стало выресовываться, осталось лишь выяснить, что именно. Чёрт, что-то знакомое!

Я погрузилась в мысли и не заметила, как мы дошли до церкви.

Когда зашли внутрь, то сразу обратили внимание на людей, находящихся там.

Здесь был священник, парочка, ждущая ребенка, и ещё несколько человек.

Мы с охотниками прошли в помещение. Всё это… Мне стало так жаль прихожан и служителя храма. Их жизни пошли под откос, но они живы, и это, наверное, сейчас важнее всего. Я просто хочу защитить их всех.

Разобрав вещи, принялись обсуждать, дальнейший план действий. Сошлись на том, что нужно сходить в ближайший магазин и набрать там соли. Она-то нам понадобится. Я уж хорошо знаю, как черноглазые не любят эту пищевую добавку. Они её терпеть не могут.

— Так, значит, мы с Люси пойдём на склад и поищем оружие, а вы с Сэмом отправляйтесь за солью. Может она ещё осталась там, — раздала команды Эллен, взяв на себя роль мамочки.

Мы согласились и покинули церковь, прихватив с собой вооружение против демонов. Я никак не могла выкинуть из головы мысли о том автомобиле.

— О чём задумалась? — поинтересовалась охотница.

— Да так… Не могу понять, где мне уже приводилось видеть красный мустанг… Только как символ, скорее, — ответила я, посмотрев в небо.

— Вот как, — кивнула Харвелл.

Оставшийся путь до склада мы проделали молча. Уже там забрали всё необходимое… Всё прошло гладко и без происшествий.

Как я выяснила, до склада одному было трудно добраться, а брать с собой человека, который про демонов узнал совершенно недавно, было как-то глупо. Поэтому довольствовались они парочкой мелочей, которые люди успели прихватить с собой.

Сейчас же мы вернулись в церковь, где принялись дожидаться Дина и Сэма. Они, по логике вещей, должны были вернуться раньше. Чёрт, и где братья? Может столкнулись с черноглазыми?

Я сидела под стенкой и наблюдала за всем происходящим в помещении. Неподалёку от меня разместились парочка человек и священник.

Было как-то смешно, когда он говорил, что ангелы помогут одолеть демонов и силы тьмы. Всё-таки, как же это наивно.

— От чего вам весело? — недоумевающе спросил священник.

— Вы и в правду верите, что ангелы помогут вам? — задала встречный вопрос я, устремив взгляд в потолок.

— Да. Вы сомневаетесь? Вы осведомлены о существовании демонов, но… — он не договорил.

— Я не верю не потому, что не хочу, просто я знаю это наверняка. Я хорошо изучила Небеса и ангелов… Представляете, лишь единицы готовы помогать людям. А остальным плевать на вас всех. Просто они выполняют приказы, как безвольные куклы. Им сказали преклониться перед человечеством — они преклонились. Ангелы, по большей части, ещё те лицемеры и им фиолетово, — фыркнула я

— И почему вы так считаете? — не удержалась от вопроса какая-то девушка.

— Почему? Я жила в Раю. А когда поняла, что к чему, то решила уйти… И как бы они не пытались вернуть меня обратно, я останусь на Земле. Уж что-то, а перспектива, когда Небеса и Ад, сражаясь, истребят пол-планеты, мне не нравится, — ответила я, поднимаясь с пола.

В этот момент двери в церковь открылись, и на пороге возник Дин с раной в боку.

Я мгновенно оказалась рядом с ним и помогла ему дойти до раскладушки. А затем принялась его исцелять.

Странно было то, что когда я излечивала Дина в церкви, хотела того или нет, но моя сущность проявлялась: свет, что окутывал меня и тень от крыльев на стене, глаза также светились золотом. Возможно, это связано с тем, что церковь стоит на священной земле и из-за этого моя благодать неосознанно тянется к свету, к Эдему.

Я залечила раны мужчины, а люди уставились на меня поражённым взглядом. Ну да, они приняли меня за святого.

— Дин, где Сэм? — поинтересовалась я.

— Где-то. Они нас обозвали «черноглазыми тварями», — хмыкнув, ответил охотник.

И тут я решила кое-что проверить. Встав с раскладушки, направилась к священнику. Забрав Библию, стала искать нужную информацию.

Найдя один отрывок, прочитала:

— И когда он снял вторую печать,  
я слышал второе животное,  
говорящее: иди и смотри.  
И вышел другой конь, рыжий;  
и сидящему на нем дано взять мир с земли,  
и чтобы убивали друг друга;  
и дан ему большой меч.

— Это Всадник Апокалипсиса — Война… Что… Неужели начался армагеддон? — ошарашенно спросил священник.

— В яблочко, святой отец, в яблочко… — сладко протянула я, добавив: — Вот, значит, что означало моё чувство дежа вю… Это Всадник на огненно-красном коне.

Что же, мы приняли решение попробовать уверить людей из другого лагеря, что мы им не враги. Будет как-то трудновато.

И почему я сразу не догадалась? Чёрт… Сэм бы сейчас был здесь. Люди ведь думают, что он одержим и солью его, наверняка, пытаются изгнать.

Мы решили как-то разработать план. Договорились о том, что я пойду в тот лагерь и попытаюсь убедить, а также объяснить, что во всём хаосе, который сейчас творится, виноват Война.

Как только я доберусь, то через двадцать минут присоединятся и остальные. В этом раздоре должен проявить себя Война. Простой однако план на моё мнение, но может сработать.

***

В разгар драки я обратила внимание на Всадника, который крутил своё кольцо. Подав знак Дину, я быстро избавилась от пытающихся меня убить людей, отключив их.

Вместе с ним и подоспевшим Сэмом мы попытались напасть на мужчину. Конечно, тот-то знал, что я такое и в момент самой кульминации попытался сбежать. А хрен тебе!

Я временно обездвижила Войну, и что я скажу? Он, чёрт его побери, слишком силён, и мне было невероятно сложно его удерживать.

Сдержать удалось его лишь на несколько минут, а затем он вырвался. Братья кивнули друг другу и вновь напали. И о, чудо! Они отрубили ему палец с кольцом.

Я же попыталась убить Всадника, но в момент удара он исчез.

— Вы как целы? — заботливо спросила я.

— Жить будем, — усмехнулся Сэм.

— Ты немного пострадала, — Дин показал на себе, где у меня была кровь.

— Я сильно перенапряглась, поэтому такой эффект. Кстати, и я не обратила внимание.

В моей руке появился платок, и я утёрла кровь.

— Всё закончилось, — сообщил Винчестер-старший, демонстрируя кольцо Войны. Я ободряюще улыбнулась.

Всё-таки он ошибается. Теперь будет ещё сложнее, учитывая, что первый Всадник уже прибыл на Землю…


	12. Глава 12: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дин и Сэм решают некоторое время охотиться раздельно. Люси и Дин встречаться с Касом, который просит у Дина кулон дабы найти Бога.
> 
> Нефелим и охотник приезжают в Миссури, где их отправляют в будущее на несколько лет вперёд

**Глава 12: The End**

***

После окончания дела мы решили немного передохнуть. Братья разговаривали о чём-то, а я разместилась неподалёку на капоте Детки и смотрела на закат. Солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, а небо окрашивалось в малиновый. Это было прекрасно и умиротворяюще.

Что нас троих ждёт дальше? Какие испытания нам лягут на плечи? Я уже так привыкла к этому миру, к этим людям, к этой жизни, что просто не хочу, чтобы всё исчезало.

Вытянула из кожанки фотографию, на которой была изображена я вместе со своей семьёй. В то время я была тогда так счастлива, и не было всего этого ужаса. Я просто жила и радовалась жизни. А сейчас? Сейчас моя жизнь идёт под откос по полной программе.

На дворе Апокалипсис, люди умирают, а вокруг потихоньку образовывается бездна.

— Дорогой Небес, поднимается Ад… Нас Дьявол покинет, и Бог отвернётся, сломается хрупкая бессильная сталь… — протянула я руку к небу. Как же эта песня отражает то, что творится вокруг.

Я вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. Рядом со мной сел на капот Дин. Он посмотрел в небо, а я положила ему на плечо голову.

Так продолжалось примерно час, пока не зашло солнце за горизонт. Я заглянула в глаза охотнику и спросила:

— Дин, а Сэм где?

— Мы решили немного отдохнуть друг от друга, — ответил Винчестер.

— Значит, теперь мы одни пока что, — я вздохнула, потому что так не хотела, чтобы Сэм нас оставлял. Просто… Пока мы были втроём, мне казалось, что мы можем и горы свернуть… А по отдельности мы слабы и бессильны.

— Эй, всё хорошо? — поинтересовался Дин.

— Да, конечно, — я натянула на лицо улыбку, спросив: — И куда мы сейчас?

— Куда-нибудь. Дальше видно будет, — ответил он.

Мы встали с капота и, сев в Импалу, направились куда глаза глядят. Находясь в салоне автомобиля, мы с Дином горланили песни. Стало так хорошо и просто. Казалось, что на некоторое время исчезли все проблемы.

Возможно, когда-то это всё исчезнет, но пусть… Пусть останутся хотя бы воспоминания. Совсем скоро я заснула.

Утром добрались до ближайшего города от Ривер Пасс. Я сонно потянулась и осмотрелась — заправка. Дина в Детке не наблюдалось. Хотя, вот он возле неё с Касом болтает. Так, стоп. Вот сейчас я кому-то перья выщипаю.

Я помотала головой со стороны в сторону, отгоняя остатки сна. Открыв двери автомобиля, я вышла и направилась к Дину и Касу.

Последнему я, кстати, зарядила кастетом по лицу. Да, он вообще не подозревал о том, что я ему по лицу съездить захочу.

Потирая больное место, ангел извиняющимся взглядом взирал на меня.

— Козёл крылатый! — крикнула я.

— Прошу простить за тот случай меня, если возможно это, — Кас виновато опустил голову.

— Забыли, — я мило улыбнулась, а после добавила, продолжая также с улыбочкой: — Но если это повторится, я найду тебя и выпущу тебе кишки, — я, наверное, сейчас на маньячку похожа. Кастиэль сглотнул, ощутив страх.

— Так, Кас, зачем ты пришёл кстати? — спросил Дин.

— Могу твой кулон я одолжить? В присутствии Бога он светиться начинает, — с нотками мольбы в голосе произнёс ангел.

— Зачем тебе нужен Бог? — в разговор вмешалась я.

— Господь поможет нам в сражении с Люцифером.

— Что же, ладно, но вернёшь мне его, — Дин неохотно снял кулон и протянул его Кастиэлю, который исчез в мгновении ока.

Всю последующую неделю мы с Дином ездили по штатам и охотились на всевозможную нечисть. За это время мы с ним сильно сблизились и теперь работали вместе куда продуктивнее и слаженнее.

Мне нравилось охотиться со старшим Винчестером, потому что рядом с ним невозможно было заскучать. Он всегда умел поднять настроение.

Его улыбка так запала в душу, что хотелось вновь и вновь видеть её на его лице, а взглядом он обладал таким родным. Казалось, что Дин мог защитить меня от всего того ужасного мира.

Я запуталась. Что и к кому я чувствую. Моя душа трепетала рядом с Дином, а рядом с Люцифером я находила покой. Почему они стали так близки для меня — не знаю. Но с каждым днём и новой встречей связь между нами лишь крепла, и как бы я не хотела, мне не разорвать её ни с одним, ни с другим.

Сейчас же я и Дин ехали в ближайший мотель. Мы чувствовали себя невероятно уставшими, и хотелось спать.

Я была полностью погружена в свои мысли. Сегодня прилетал Кастиэль, который так и не сумел разыскать Бога. Тогда Дин решил найти кольт и попытаться убить Люцифера.

Почему-то от мысли, что скоро всё закончится, мне становилось так тяжело. Как будто от меня отрывали по маленькому кусочку. Я, как и Винчестер, хочу спасти мир и также, как и он, готова поставить на кон свою жизнь. Но… Я почему-то не желаю смерти падшему архангелу.

Вот, наконец-то, стали подъезжать к мотелю. Припарковав машину, мы направились на ресепшн, где Дин взял номер на двух человек.

Как только я зашла туда, то легла на одну из двух кроватей и отрубилась. Дин тоже, по видимому, сразу лёг спать.

Проснулась я от шума. Как оказалось, Винчестер беседовал с кем-то по телефону. Он пытался говорить шёпотом, чтобы не разбудить меня, но, увы, я проснулась.

Завершив звонок, охотник хотел лечь обратно, но я решила узнать, с кем он общался, и о чём.

— Кто это был, Дин? — поинтересовалась я, зевнув.

— Кас. Он сообщил, что кольт находится у демонов, — ответил мужчина, продолжив: — Также сказал, что попробует нарыть о нём побольше информации.

— Ясно, — кивнула, и мы вновь погрузились в мир Морфея.

Утро нас встретило странностями и новыми вопросами.

***

Missouri, Kansas City. August 1st 2014

Проснувшись, я изумилась от того, что увидела. Номер мотеля, в котором мы вчера засыпали, выглядел как заброшка.

Я встала со своей кровати и направилась будить Дина. Охотник просыпаться явно не хотел, поэтому я решила немного пошантажировать его.

— Дин, если ты сейчас же не проснёшься, то твоя дорогая Импала станет розовой, и на ней появляться стразы! — довольно громко сказала я, на что мужчина мгновенно среагировал.

— Только попробуй! — Он сначала бросил взор на меня, а после уже стал осматривать комнату. — Люси, что за фигня?

— У меня вот тоже подобные мысли возникают, — закатив глаза, я направилась к заколоченному окну.

В щели можно было увидеть пустую улицу. Всё это нагнетало ужас и некий страх. Что-то в этой тишине пугало. Я вздохнула и посмотрела на Винчестера, который искал хоть какое-то оружие.

По щелчку пальцев я создала нам две винтовки с пулями из ангельской стали.

Совсем скоро направились к выходу. Весь мотель выглядел ужасно: повсюду засохшая кровь и сломанная мебель, разрушены стены и пол.

На улице нас встретил мир пост-апокалипсиса. Серый, неприятный, словно послевоенный. Канзас-Сити выглядел тоже оставлял желать лучшего. У меня, как и у Дина, возникало много вопросов. И главным из них был: что произошло, пока мы спали?!

Вскоре мы наткнулись на маленькую девочку. На ней была грязная и разорванная одежда, волосы спутаны. Она сидела и плакала. Что-то в ней меня насторожило… Это существо, что находилось перед нами, точно не может считаться человеком. Это не человек… По крайней мере, уже не человек.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Дин, сделав пару шагов к девочке. Я же инстинктивно потянулась за оружием.

Вместо ответа существо напало на него, стремясь впиться ему в глотку. Ещё мгновение, и Дина бы убили. Я выстрелила в голову твари, и та упала.

— Цел? — спросила я, помогая охотнику подняться с асфальта.

— Да… — подтвердил Дин. — Что за чертовщина? — он подошёл к трупу и перевернул его ногой на спину.

Мёртвые глаза казались странными: белок — серый, а радужка янтарно-алая. Взяв нож, который ещё недавно держала эта девочка, я присела рядом и осторожно приподняла верхнюю губу существа. За вместо обычных зубов увидела клыки.

— Дин, не знаю, что за трындец здесь творится, но, думаю, нам лучше уйти… — я не договорила фразу, как послышались невнятные крики.

Винчестер молниеносно среагировал и, схватив меня за руку, потянул куда-подальше от этого места.

Часть тварей осталась возле трупа, разрывая на части ещё тёплую плоть. Другие же решили поохотиться на нас.

Я уже трижды успела проклясть этот мир. А ещё с какого-то перепугу я не могу нас телепортировать? Казалось, будто у меня забрали все силы.

Впереди оказался тупик, и бежать было некуда. Ужас подбирался всё глубже и глубже, и мы с Дином приготовили винтовки. Но монстры так и не появились. Вместо этого послышался шум от стрельбы.

Решив, что лучше будет не вмешиваться, мы поспешили покинуть местность.

— Дин… Есть идеи? Долго мы так не сумеем бегать, — я вздохнула, подняв глаза к пасмурному небу.

Чувствовала, как слабею с каждой минутой. Нет, не в плане физических сил и усталости. Скорее, у меня возникло ощущение, как будто моя благодать гасла. Это очень и очень меня пугало. Я боялась застрять в этом мире с Дином и не иметь шанса вернуться обратно.

— Так, нужно найти машину. Поедем к Бобби, — решил Винчестер. Я не стала спорить, и мы направились дальше по городу в поисках транспорта.

За целый день здесь мы сумели выяснить, что оказались в будущем. На дворе был 2014 год, первое августа. Прошло пять лет. Почему мы переместились во времени, ни я, ни Дин не знали… Также нам стало известно, что те существа, с которыми мы столкнулись — люди, заражённые вирусом Кроатон.

В данный момент мы ехали в Южную Дакоту, Су-Фолс. Я лежала на заднем сидении, разглядывая потолок автомобиля.

Благодать в себе я чувствовала очень плохо. Будто дотлевали последние угольки. Почему я становлюсь человеком?

В машине послышалось шуршание крыльев, и на переднем сидении появился Захария, державший в руках газету.

— Главная новость: вирус Кроатон добрался до Австралии, — монотонно сообщил он.

— Какого хрена? Это твоих рук дело? — Дин затормозил и с злобой уставился на серафима.

— Да, моих. Вот будущее, которое ждёт мир, если ты не скажешь _**да**_ Михаилу, — ухмыльнулся он, окинув взглядом сначала Дина, а потом меня. — Вы вдвоём идёте наперекор своей судьбе и вот, что из этого получается.

— Дать ему согласие означает уничтожить пол-планеты, — шикнул Винчестер, спросив: — Как ты вообще нас нашёл?

— Мне помогли свидетели Иеговы, — ответил серафим.

— Верни нас обратно! — заявила я.

— К сожалению, нет. Вы пробудете здесь три дня. Только по истечении этого срока вы вернётесь в 2009, — равнодушно объяснил Захария и исчез.

Дин ударил руками по рулю автомобиля. Он был зол не меньше меня. Ангелы вообще переходят всё черты дозволенного!

Наше путешествие к Су-Фолс прошло в полнейшей тишине. За время поездки я умудрилась заснуть, вот поэтому сейчас Дин меня будил.

Потирая сонно глаза, я села на сидении. Мне очень хотелось есть, и мой желудок решил об этом сообщить.

Несмотря на то, что нефилимы наполовину люди, мы не нуждаемся в еде, как первые. Да, она нам нужна для поддержания сил. Но это не так жизненно необходимо.

Я обречённо вздохнула, осознавая, что в ближайшее трое суток буду обычной смертной. Конечно, так себе перспектива, когда ты находишься в постапокалиптическом мире.

— Так, соня вставай, приехали, — сообщил Винчестер, и я вылезла из Импалы.

Погода вовсе не изменилась, как была пасмурной, так и осталась. Мы направились к дому. Двери были выбиты, и мы осторожно вошли в помещение. В гостиной обнаружили старую кепку Бобби с дырой, испачканную кровью.

Моё внимание привлекла фотография, лежащая на полу. Я взяла её, принявшись изучать.

На чёрно-белом снимке были изображены я, Дин, Кас, Бобби, Эллен, Джо и ещё многие наши знакомые охотники.

Все мы казались совершенно другими: уставшими и измотанными всем тем, что происходило тогда. Дин на фотографии тоже выглядел очень и очень подавленным, Эллен и Джо смотрели с некой грустью и обречённостью, Бобби — с усталостью. А я… Мне казалось, это была вовсе не я. У моей версии из будущего виднелся небольшой округлый животик.

Потом перевернула снимок и прочитала: «Отряд Читакуа, 10 июля 2010».

Что же произошло за эти пять лет? Я вздохнула и решила найти Дина, который бродил по дому, ища оружие.

— Дин, ты где? — я вышла в коридор и стала осматриваться.

— Здесь, — послышался голос из кухни. Он нашёл несколько ангельских клинков, а также пули и ружья, — Что-то интересное? — Дин кивнул на фотографию в моих руках.

Я протянула её ему и сказала:

— Думаю, нам нужно найти отряд Читакуа… По крайней мере, если они живы.

— Значит, будем искать, — также вздохнул он, рассматривая снимок. А потом, ничего не сказав, вернул его обратно, и я вернула его во внутренний карман кожанки.

Совсем скоро мы искали информацию об этом отряде.

Когда прибыли в лагерь, всё пошло наперекосяк. Если на счёт Дина ничего не сказали, то на меня смотрели, как на живого призрака. Это очень странно. Хотя, возможно, я в будущем умерла. Кто его знает.

Долго мы не успели побродить по территории, так как нас вырубили. Очнулись уже в незнакомом помещении.

Нас приковал к трубе ещё один Дин, который явно не понимал, кто мы такие, и какого чёрта здесь происходит.

— Я проверил вас на всевозможные методы выявления сверхъестественных существ, но ничего… Кто вы такие? — спросил нас будущий Дин.

— Мы из 2009-го, — сообщила я.

— Из 2009-го? Что вы делаете здесь тогда?

— Нас отправил сюда Захария, — объяснил Дин.

Будущий Дин о чём-то задумался, а после ушёл, оставляя нас с Винчестером наедине.

Конечно, обычные наручники охотникам не помеха, поэтому мы достаточно быстро выбрались.

На чём сошлись? Походить по лагерю. Дина ударила какая-то девушка со светлыми волосами, обвинив его в измене.

Мы стояли и ничего не понимали. Вот от слова — совсем!

— Эм, могу я узнать хотя бы за что получил? — спросил Дин у девушки.

— О, а он ещё и дурачком прикидывается! — фыркнула она.

— Я не виноват. Да я даже не представляю, как тебя зовут, — ляпнул Дин.

— Ну и самоубийца ты однако, Дин Винчестер! — сказала она.

Тут как раз нас нашёл Дин из будущего. Охотник не очень обрадовался тому факту, что мы свалили и теперь разгуливали по территории.

— Какого хрена вы оба здесь делаете?!

— Стоп, Дин? Почему это вас двое? — девица удивлённо на нас троих взирала.

— Эти двое из прошлого. Их сюда Зак закинул, — пояснил девушке, что к чему, старший из обоих Винчестеров.

Последующие несколько часов мы исследовали лагерь, где встречали наших старых знакомых. Да и новых тоже… Что сказать, полный трындец, господа!

***

Уже этим вечером я просто сидела на крыльце дома Дина из 2014 и пила виски. Да уж, после такого рассказа…

Моя привязанность меня и погубила… Просто… После того, как в Детройте Сэм дал согласие Люциферу, всё провалилось в тартарары.

Ангелы ушли с Земли. Связь с Раем у тех, кто был непосредственно связан с Небесами, исчезла. Вместе с ней и благодать пернатых, оставшихся на ней: Кастиэля, моя, Анны, Бальтазара… Они все стали смертными.

Что же случилось со мной в будущем… Я не смогла разорвать нить, связывающую меня со Светоносным. Как результат: у нас родилась дочь, а я умерла.

Мир потихоньку стал сходить с ума: Всадники уничтожали человечество. По всему миру стал распространяться вирус Кроатон, а те, кто выжил в этом Аду, начинали бороться. Как и эти люди. Единственная надежда всех жертв это кольт. Только убив Дьявола, они могут остановить Апокалипсис.

Дин из 2014 достал его, и уже завтра мы все бросимся в последний бой. Даже боюсь представить финал… Хотя, что будет в конце? Либо победа, где почти все умрут, либо поражение, где, действительно, все умрут.

Единственное, наверное, чего я хочу, так это того, чтобы такое будущее никогда не настало.

Я виделась с дочкой и… Мне так жаль… Жаль, что мир в котором ей приходится существовать, пекло. По-другому это не назвать. Я рада, что эти люди не отвернулись от неё из-за сущности…

На следующий день мы отправились на верную смерть. То, что мы видели — просто ужасно. Люди проиграли — все погибли. Только мы с Дином остались живы.

Мы морально убиты. За три дня здесь успели прочувствовать весь ужас этого будущего.

Было страшно представить, что такое произойдёт в действительности. Мы всегда шли против судьбы, ведь иначе нельзя. Земли, которую мы привыкли видеть, может и не стать. Она просто исчезнет.


End file.
